Be My Hero and I'll Be Your Villain
by Creatively Destructive
Summary: After the Claire's jump from the ferris wheel a new and powerful organization has risen up to destroy specials. The heroes must band together and fight for the survival of their kind. Out of the shadows a new hero emerges with a hunger equal to Sylar. Will she be their salvation or downfall? Can Sylar bring her into the light with him or will she drag him back into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1: SAVE

A/N: No one is probably going to read this but I am so obsessed with Heroes, and Sylar in particularly that I can't resist any longer. Okay, this is only going to continue though if I get reviews and ratings, so help me out here. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.

I love New York. I love how masses of people rush around trying to get here or there. New Yorkers are always in a hurry whether it's to an important business meeting or a simple coffee date. Everyone is so obliviously caught up in their own lives never imagining that their whole world can change overnight. The human habit to deny and ignore anything out of the ordinary is extraordinary in and of itself. Humans are truly fascinating creatures.

Specials, however, are even more intriguing. A select few are so ready to show off what they can do, begging to be different. Praying to be special in some way, in any way. While most, however, are so self-conscious and stubborn refusing to see how special they truly are. So afraid to be different, wanting nothing more than to blend it. So content with living a lie. Denial is a beautiful and strange thing.

Of course that all changed when that pretty little blonde threw herself off a Ferris Wheel in front of a bunch of news cameras. What a terribly naïve girl. What did she expect to happen? For them to bow down and worship her? Welcome her with open arms? Does she not realize that there are better ways to reveal our kind to the world then jumping feet first…literally?

She changed everything. No longer was our kind hunted down by The Company, Pinehearst, or Samuel but instead another private organization sprang forth to take its predecessors' place. The Company revolved around bagging and tagging, Pinehearst was trying to create specials, and then Samuel who was using specials to fuel his cause. All these a formidable threat, but still child's play versus a real danger. S.A.V.E Incorporated is supposedly a humanitarian organization…at least that's what it is on paper. In reality it's a corporation dedicated to **S**evering **A**bilities **v**ia **E**xtermination. S.A.V.E. indeed, but doesn't exactly explain on its website who exactly they're trying to save and who they're being saved from.

I'm not saying it's the pretty little blonde's fault that this new menace popped up, but she didn't exactly help the cause. Now everyone with a tv, radio, newspaper, or any kind of connection to the real world knows there's people like us out there. A majority of people are afraid of what they don't understand, which means they're afraid of us. Specials, people who are different by a genetic mutation, not by choice. Well, most of us at least. We went from being a classified secret to a worldwide threat in a matter of moments because some adolescent girl couldn't think things through.

S.A.V.E. is a privately run organization funded by a number of powerful and rich families who probably have known about specials for quite some time. They bided their timing waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The families, of course, are a very well-kept secret as are a major of the benefactors and linked organizations. One organization, however, managed to get leaked in the process of its downfall: Pinehearst.

That Petrelli family sure has its hand in everyone's cookie jar. Arthur was a busy man and went and did something even Angela couldn't see coming. Once Pinehearst exploded, thanks to a certain deranged serial killer and his cheerleader obsession, the research was not lost as most believed it was. Instead it was simply transferred to a more powerful and idle threat. Well, idle until now. Once again not pointing fingers.

It's truly amazing how this band of dysfunctional heroes managed to save the world so many times. One is a deranged and twisted former serial killer, one is a power hunger and short sighted human with horned rimmed glasses, one is a goody two shoes with a hero complex, one is a geneticist who clearly got in over his head, one is a whiny cheerleader with a big mouth, one is a submissive pushover ex-cop, and then we have the Japanese duo who somehow don't totally suck.

Okay, I know I'm being a bitch and being really hard on them, but this new threat isn't going to go nearly as easy as the others. They have money, power, animosity, and most of all the people's support. If these heroes try to take them head on then our entire species looks like the bad guy, but if we tear them apart from the inside out then no one is the wiser. On top of that while we're coming up with a plan of attack S.A.V.E. is tracking our kind down and taking us out one by one. There is no filter like The Company or exceptions like Pinehearst or promise of family from Samuel. Just good old fashion genocide.

They didn't strike immediately, it was subtle and slow in the beginning. A few specials go missing, loners and unattached ones at first but then S.A.V.E. got braver and for some reason stopped their shoot on sight signature. Naturally, they didn't actually shoot on sight; that would draw too much attention. Instead they made the specials they tracked down appear like they committed suicide, but then something changed. Mohinder was the first to be captured, then Matt, and Bennett with Claire soon after, Peter was harder to capture, and finally Sylar was the latest to be taken. The Japanese duo were M.I.A. at the time but smartly went into hiding, their power extraordinary but not exactly offensive.

After missing for weeks, probably being tortured and violated in all kinds of ways, I've finally tracked down where they're all being held. A warehouse appearing to be dedicated to finding reusable energy, but deep underground holds a facility designed for dangerous specials. Luckily for them their knight in shining armor has tracked down their location thanks to an adorable Molly. Good thing for them Sylar didn't off her while he had the chance. The irony would not be lost on him I'm sure.

In order to save the world sometimes I guess the villain has to reflect on the more important things in life. Like for example, without specials who will I get my powers from? Without powers how will I be able to have the finer things in life, like priceless jewels and beautiful art pieces? Let's not forget gourmet food or astounding trips around the world. Besides, being the only one with an ability would be too boring, I want to be special, not alone. So as exciting and fun it is to be the villain it's time for a role change and I'll play the hero…at least for now.

A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think! I know this one was short but it's basically just an intro to all the fun and exciting things to come! R/R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Prison Break

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.

I take a deep breath checking myself out in the bathroom mirror. I need to look perfect or else I'll be just as screwed as the heroes. Comb over? Check. Oversized reading glasses? Check. Cheap tailored suit? Check. Boring empty briefcase? Check. Knock off Italian dress shoes? Check. Alright, I look exactly like Thomas Mitchell, employee 2435007, overseer of specials with a level 5 security clearance. High enough to get me through every door, but low enough to be practically invisible. Who I wouldn't kill for that power.

I fix my plain tie and double check myself before walking out of the bathroom and heading for the elevator. I smile and nod at my fellow employees acknowledging their presence but not getting too friendly. They act accordingly not finding my/his behavior anything out of the ordinary. As they should considering I've spent weeks of surveillance stalking this guy in order to be him. Like I said before, I'm not going to get another shot like this anytime soon. I slide my/his employee badge giving me access to the elevator, and then press Lvl. 5 and once again scan my badge for clearance. Luckily for some odd reason the specials I'm looking for are being held on the top floor of this place rather than the bottom.

Time seems to drag on setting my nerves on edge, but finally the elevator halts to a stop on Lvl. 4. I take a shaky breath trying to collect myself. I close my eyes finding my inner peace and my nerves and wits are restored. A woman walks in barely batting an eye at me, but then who can blame her. This man is seriously overweight, balding, sweats way too easily, and has the face of a cabbage patch kid. Ironically his disadvantage works to my advantage.

The elevator stops at my floor and I walk out briskly remaining on high alert. If this goes south they're not going to capture me, not alive at least. I glance at the door labels searching for one special in particular. Mohinder, nope. Matt, nope. Claire, nope. Bennett, nope. Peter…maybe…nope. I almost panic when I can't find his cell, but then relax realizing that it must be at the end of the hall. Solitude confinement for such a powerful and unstable special.

I reach his door and slide my card which instantly grants me access. Maybe if I keep this card Micah will be able to duplicate it somehow. He's a genius and it would be a lot easier than breaking in the old fashioned way. The doors slide open and I cautiously enter the pitch black room.

"Lights," I demand.

They flicker on sending a cold eerie glow around the stone room. In the center of the small space is a concrete slab large enough for a man to lay across it. Strapped down and being fed a concoction of drugs leaving him almost lifeless is the man I've been searching for. If rumors are true, and hopefully they are, he's gone to the light which would make him perfect to help me break out everyone else.

"Sylar," I whisper walking to his side. "What have they done to you?" I question staring down at him with the conflicting emotions of pity and amusement. Such a strong special barely hanging on. He looks awful. Pale and sickly, but it's not his body that is his greatest weapon but that sick twisted mind of his. I carefully take out the I.V. running into his arm, and start unstrapping his arms and legs.

"You shouldn't have done that," he mumbles as his eyes snap open. I guess I don't have to wonder how long it'll take for the drugs to wear off.

His arm shoots out grabbing me by my throat and I instinctively grip his wrist trying to pry him off. He doesn't throw me back telekinetically or anything so maybe his powers haven't returned to him yet. I feel the blood drain from my face when a horrible thought crosses my mind. What if he doesn't have his powers anymore? Is that what they're doing? Abducting and stripping away specials' powers?

"Sylar, let me go…I'm here to…help you," I manage to choke out. Man, next time I'm picking a much stronger candidate. On top of being smelly and obese this guy has no upper body strength.

"I recognize you Mitchell," Sylar hisses gripping me tighter. "I'm going to make your death slow and painful for what you have done to me," he whispers eyes flashing in pleasure. I guess old habits die hard, but dying wasn't the plan so time to make it up as I go.

"I'm not Thomas Mitchell…and you're going to help me…rescue the rest of your…little team," I gasp out trying to get some air to my lungs. My head is starting to feel funny and my lungs are screaming. I close my eyes and shift back to my normal form. He doesn't let me go, but he loosens his grip.

"Who are you?" He questions looking me up and down, eyes cold and calculating. I can't exactly blame him for not trusting me considering all the shit he's been through. Serious trust, momma, daddy and abandonment issues. Plus my outfit and appearance probably doesn't give him any comfort either.

I'm small and petite, barely pushing 5'3, so I'm not exactly a threat to anyone size wise. I relax slightly feeling my long raven black hair slide down my shoulders and brush against my waist. Balding wasn't a fun experience. My dark skinny jeans show off my fabulous ass and toned legs, my black leather ankle boots give me an extra two inches which isn't much really but still. My black leather vest shows off my toned arms, flat stomach, and perky breasts. Hey, this is my favorite kick ass outfit and it helps when people think you're a slut. They underestimate you and then they die. Regardless of how I look I am the one who just broke him out of maximum security and even offered to save his little team of misfit heroes.

He must have come to the same conclusion because he lets me go and I quickly gasp for air taking in mouthfuls of sweet relief. He shakily stands up all but ignoring me, but that's just fine with me. He stretches rising to his full, and intimidating, height towering over me. Wow, I barely come up to his shoulders, with heels on no less.

"Let's go, your friends are being held on the same floor," I say heading towards the door.

"They're not my friends," he immediately replies following after me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him and instead continue on carefully.

"Whatever they are to you they're on this floor. Hurry up, we don't have all day," I mutter impatiently.

"I was drugged and experimented on for weeks-"

"Can you please whine later, right now I don't need Gabriel Gray I need Sylar," I snap turning on him. He glowers at me and I'm shoved against the wall, his hand once again squeezing my throat. "That's more like it," I whisper looking up at him unflinching. His dark brown eyes search my bright blue ones for a moment before letting me go.

"Where are they?" He asks with subdued anger. Good, self-pity is useless, anger I can work with. I motion down the narrow hallway which stretched down to our only escape, the elevator. Whoever thought about putting the most wanted specials in such a small confinement obviously didn't think it through.

"You get the left and I'll get the right," I order before sprinting off down the hall. Much better to be back in my own body. I hear Sylar behind me and then a small blast. Someone is clearly happy about having his powers back.

I reach the first door which is labeled Peter, lucky me. I slide the card and quickly walk in finding Peter in a similar state that Sylar was in. I make fast work of the straps and I.V. but he doesn't come to like Sylar did. I gently shake him and he starts to stir a bit. He slowly opens his eyes rapidly searching the room before his gaze rests on me.

"I'm here to save you," I whisper soothingly. It's odd to hear those words come out of my mouth, but they seem to do the trick because he relaxes slightly. "Sylar is also in on the rescue, help him and I'll get the rest," I say helping him to his feet. He wobbles slightly but nods finding his balance.

"Thank you," he says, his voice hoarse with disuse. I gently push him towards the door and offer him a small smile.

"Go," I order watching him as he nods firmly and takes off to help. I rush to the next door and the next repeating the process.

What seems like forever, but in reality could only be a few minutes we're all standing in the center of the hall looking around at each other. Well, I'm looking at them while they stare at me with a mix of emotions: appreciation, apprehension, relief, suspicion, etc.

"Who are you?" Claire asks looking at me both nervous and appreciative, but I shake my head.

"It's not important," I say earning a few hesitant looks from a majority of the group. "They're bound to have noticed a bunch of missing prisoners so we have to get out of here fast and the elevator is not an option," I continue ignoring their looks.

"How then?" Mohinder asks searching for another way out, but like I said there's no doors or windows besides the elevator.

"Them," I say pointing at Sylar and Peter making them glance at each other confused. "We're on the top floor of a fifteen story building so if Sylar and Peter can each carry at least two of you then you guys can fly out-"

"But what about you?" Claire cuts in making me take a deep breath so I don't throttle her for interrupting.

"Don't worry about me cheerleader, I'll be just fine," I say making her scoff annoyed. Everyone, besides Sylar who looks amused, shifts nervously probably wondering if they'll witness a cat fight. "Once you guys are out I'll provide cover for you and meet up with you later."

"Okay, so how do we get out of here then?" Matt asks and I raise an inquiring brow at him. Must not have regained his ability yet, but that's okay for now.

"That's easy. Sylar, would you please blast a huge hole in this wall? This one right here," I request motioning to the wall opposite of the elevator. He looks at it for a moment before smirking darkly.

"My pleasure," he replies as everyone takes a step away from him.

Just then the lights black out and then there's a loud alarm screeching through the silence. The red emergency lights start flashing and I can hear the elevator working on overtime to get here faster. Sylar must have heard them as well because not a second later blue sparks discharge from his hands and he sends a huge bolt at the wall. A few heavy bolts later and the wall is demolished. Sylar quickly grabs Claire and Bennett before taking off towards it with the rest hot on his heels. They jump out and fly off, but there's a cry of pain from one of them as the security team below opens fire on them.

I step to the edge and close my eyes centering on the weather around me. Bright and sunny will not do today. I clench my fists focusing harder on manipulating the weather around me. Storm clouds roll in and cracks of lightning shoot across the dark sky. Still not good enough. I take a deep breath and after an ear shattering roll of thunder the sky lets loose a wave of heavy rainfall. Wind is violently thrashing around throwing everything and everyone off balance. Perfect. They have the perfect cover. I open my eyes to see my beautifully disastrous handiwork and smirk pleased with myself.

"Stop!" Someone shouts from behind me and I slowly turn around with my hands raised in surrender. "Step away from the edge," one of the security men orders threateningly. They all have their guns raised and cautiously making their way towards me.

"No, I don't think I will," I say before taking a step off the edge. I hear them curse and rush to the edge trying to see through my thick rain.

I position myself so I'm in a head dive towards the ground. The rain and wind whipping against my delicate skin feels amazing. Just before I'm about to hit the ground huge black angel wings tear through my back and lift me into the air. I soar into the sky getting lost in the rain and fog. My wings are strong and I easily maneuver through the storm. Flying is so freeing, but now isn't the time for diddle dallying. I have to find my escapees.

I close my eyes and focus on the sound of their voices. If I can hear just one of them then I can pinpoint their location. I scan through the excess noise of the storm and city bustling below. It's minutes before Claire's crying breaks through to me. Someone must be seriously injured and it can't be her, Sylar, or Peter because they'd regenerate. I speed up and follow her cries to an abandoned alleyway.

I dive down and land gracefully on my feet not slowing down until I see them. Sure enough Bennett has been shot and from the excessive amount of blood it's bad. They all turn to look at me, besides Claire and Bennett, and pause in amazement making me look at them confused. Oh yeah! My wings are still out. Not every day you see real live angel wings, even though mine are black like a raven's instead of white like a dove's. They're about the size of me, they do have to carry my weight after all, but just a bit shorter otherwise the bottom of them would drag on the floor.

I hurry over and kneel down in front of him retracting my wings so they do not get in the way. Once pulled back in all that is left of them is the tattoo stretched across my back of black wings. I gently push Claire out of the way making her cry harder and protest, but I shake my head silently shushing her. Everyone's eyes are on me in anticipation and confusion, but Peter has the sense to hold Claire back for me.

"T-Thank you…for s-saving my…C-Claire Bear," Bennett chokes out after coughing up a considerable amount of blood. I smile warmly at him and gently stroke his cheek. I'm not blind to all the pain and wrong he committed to others, but anyone can see that he loves his daughter. He might not be husband of the year or man of the hour, but Claire is lucky to have a father who's willing to go so far for her. Everything he's ever done has been for her.

"Shh…relax," I whisper before leaning in and kissing his forehead. I close my eyes but I hear movement and quiet murmurs behind me. I concentrate on his breathing and feel myself enter his bloodstream. I work my way to his heart making sure it continues to beat and pump blood to his brain. Then I continue along the way until I reach his bullet wound. Nothing punctured or torn, a clean shot through and through. Blood lost is potentially fatal. I focus on his skin cells regenerating and scabbing over to stop the bleeding. Slowly the bullet is pushed out and his wound starts scabbing, but then I take it a step further forcing his skin to heal completely. Not even a scar will remain. I pull away smiling at my work, and shakily rise to my feet.

"Easy there," Peter says pulling me into his arms steadying me. I grin at him before groaning quietly at my headache forming. Healing save lives, but takes a lot out on the one doing it.

"Go to this address, we'll be safe there for now," I mumble as my eyes drift shut. I tap my head weakly and Matt nods understandingly. I let the darkness take over my senses. The last thing I hear is Sylar saying he'll carry me.

Sylar's POV

Parkman told us the address she wanted us to go to. Mohinder and Peter were uncertain on whether we should follow her instructions or not, but then Claire spoke and shut them up.

"She just broke us out of that hell and saved my dad, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to do what she asks, I owe her at least that…we all do," she said passionately.

Sometimes I forget how much she's grown over the past few years. No longer the innocent cheerleader from Texas, but a matured young woman who've seen way too much too soon. Mostly because of me, but maybe with time she'll be able to forgive me as Peter has. Realistically we have all the time in the world for that.

After a quick discussion and extensive pouting from Claire, we all agreed our best option was to follow the girl's instructions. We stuck to the alleys and vacant streets, but ended up in a surprisingly nice apartment building. Matt told us that the penthouse was hers so that's where we broke in, which was ironically a lot harder than breaking out of maximum security. While Peter and Mohinder helped Bennett along who looked increasingly better with each step I carried the mystery girl in my arms.

Every now and then I looked down at her trying to figure her out. With my ability puzzles are easy to figure out, but she was a completely different story. She practically oozed allure and mystery. Her long black hair stuck to her pale ivory skin masking her in darkness. Her clothes stuck to her showing off her petite yet curvy body forcing me to resist the urge to check her out constantly since I know the others would notice my appreciation for her…well-endowed assets.

On the other hand, despite her currently weakened state I couldn't help but feel hunger for her power. I know she caused the storm and even though I can fly and regenerate I still wanted to have what she did. To have wings and the ability to heal others is remarkable. I could feel the hunger inside me growing as I thought about it, but I forced it down. I'm not that monster anymore, I'm trying to change and be good. No matter how strong her abilities are I won't give into my urges, no matter how easy it would be to just take them.

"Sylar, put her down already," Claire says snapping me out of my thoughts. I shoot her a glare, but walk over and carefully lay the mystery girl down. She scrunches up into a small ball clinging to herself so I cover her with the blanket thrown over the couch. She relaxes and I can't help but do the same. I notice Peter and Claire glancing at me curiously but I ignore them while trying not to flush.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Matt comments dragging my attention away from the slumbering girl.

I look around the place and have to agree with him. The style is modernized and the color scheme consists of white, red, and black giving it a futuristic edge to the place. The view is breathtaking, the far wall is made up of only glass revealing the beautiful sight of New York at night. Most of her walls are bare save for a few paintings and photos, but one wall consists only of shelves which are full of books. It reminds me of my old place before…everything. My apartment wasn't nearly as nice or anything, but my walls held books upon books of all kinds. The living room is huge and opens up to the equally modernized kitchen and bar. There's more metallic in the kitchen with everything looking so hi-tech and new. If the rest of her place looks like this then I think I'll have to take it off her hands.

"Okay, I suggest we all get some rest. We've been through a lot in the past weeks and need some time to recuperate. We'll talk in the morning. Maybe then our mystery savior will be up for discussion," Bennett declares.

Everyone nods in agreement and try to make themselves as comfortable as possible spreading out to explore and snoop. While everyone finds a guestroom to retire to I remain in the living room lounging on one of her chairs. I stare at her once again trying to figure out what makes her tick. It would be so easy to take her abilities-

"No," I mumble to myself while lowering my hand somewhat disappointed. I can't kill her. I won't. Not killing someone has never been so hard, but I never really tried to resist before. I'm different now, I can change, I am changing.

Instead of focusing on amazing it would be to have her abilities I concentrate on her in general. She really did come out of nowhere and managed to rescue us all safely. I wonder if she's on the list and if so why I've never heard of her before. Someone as strong as she is must have been on someone's radar. How did she manage so long without anyone? Then again I wouldn't have been captured if I wasn't with…what are they to me? I'm not sure actually. Not knowing something is very unsettling. I hate it.

As I wonder about many things I find myself drifting off to sleep. My last coherent thought being about how much she reminds me of a fallen angel.

Regular POV

I wake up the next morning feeling drowsy and drained despite sleeping way too long. I slowly sit up glancing around my apartment. Nothing looks out of place, well except for the adorable sleeping Sylar sprawled out in an awkward position on my armchair. I stand up and walk over draping the blanket I was covered with over him. He shifts in his sleep, but continues to sleep peacefully. His whole body is relaxed and his face looks sweet and gentle, remnants of Gabriel shining through the cracks in Sylar.

I head to the kitchen resisting the urge to run my hand through his hair or kiss his cheek. I've always had a thing for bad boys and he's as bad as they come. Ironically I've also always had a thing for nerdy boys and it doesn't get nerdier than a watchmaker. It's crazy to believe that Sylar/Gabriel provide both aspects, the dark and good, the strong and weak, the cold and loving. Two halves constantly at war with each other, neither able to win the fight.

I start quietly making breakfast while thinking about the strange man sleeping only a few feet away. He is extremely handsome with his dark brooding looks. His body tall and lean, clearly a threat with or without abilities. His beautiful big brown eyes so observant and calculating, taking in as much as possible. Sexily styled black hair I would love to just run my fingers through. Those delicious lips just begging me to take advantage of them. Overall Sylar is the incarnation of tall dark and handsome. A totally off limits candy I can't help but want to sink my teeth into….repeatedly.

On the other hand he's extremely gifted with all those stolen abilities floating around in that complex mind of his. What I would give or do just to take one or two of them. Immortality. Telekinesis. Electricity. I subtly wipe my mouth drooling at the possibility of having just one of them. It would be so easy to take them from him, he's passed out cold and no one would really miss him. Just one little kiss from me and I could be the strongest special out there. He'd probably survive the transfer, maybe, but does it really matter?

No, I can't let my hunger control me. Not in this case. He's special and can be extremely useful in taking down S.A.V.E. so his survival is essential. I drop him from my mind and focus on cooking. Trying to remain distracted makes me go overboard on the whole breakfast thing. I unintentionally made the works: pancakes, bacon, sausage, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and orange juice or coffee. Jeez, don't want to spoil these guys but too late I guess.

"Something smells delicious," Peter says walking over sparing a curious glance at Sylar.

"Eat up, you'll need your strength. You'll all need your strength," I say addressing the other slowly making their way to the kitchen bar. Claire nods weakly still half asleep while the rest of the guys, minus a still sleeping Sylar and Bennett, dig into the food like they haven't eaten in weeks. Oh…duh.

"This is delicious!" Matt exclaims shooting me a surprised but pleased look. I smile rolling my eyes at him, but continue eating with less fervor than the guys. Claire just scoffs at them disgusted with their lack of table manners, but then they're guys so it makes sense.

"Hey, leave some for Sylar and Bennett," I order slapping Peter's hand as he reaches for seconds. He smiles sheepishly and the other two guys are quick to retract their greedy fingers.

"I'm sorry for waking up so late," Bennett apologizes walking over. I shake my head at him while offering him a plate.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably due to the healing I did yesterday," I explain while fixing an extra big plate for Sylar. Bennett nods and subtly glances at his food cautiously, but I'm not offended. Granted I could have just let him die or easily killed him while the other ate, but that's another story.

"If you don't eat it I will," Mohinder says making everyone chuckle in response. The comment has the desired effect since soon after Bennett starts devouring his food. Not exactly as caveman like as the younger men, but still with a hint of eagerness.

They all continue eating in silence each mulling over their own private thoughts. Well, mostly private since Matt's here and all. I smile sheepishly when he glances at me with an annoyed frown. _My bad_ I think making the corners of his lips twitch as if holding back a smile. He goes back to his food as I walk over to Sylar carrying the plate of food for him.

"Sylar," I whisper kneeling next to him. "Sylar, I made you breakfast," I whisper but instantly regret my wording as I hear the others begin murmuring to each other about us. He stirs in his sleep before quietly groaning. He stretches sighing satisfied when his bones pop slightly. His deep brown eyes land on me and pause before drifting down to the plate of food in my hands.

"Oh," he replies earning a chuckle from Mohinder who is immediately elbowed by Matt. "Thank you I mean," he amends taking the plate from me. I smile and nod before rising back to my feet.

"Please, everyone make yourselves at home. I'll be just a moment," I say before heading towards my room. I need to change and no doubt they would want to shower and have a change of clothes as well.

I look through my closet figuring I'm going to have to make a supply run since they shouldn't leave the apartment so soon. I strip down to my panties feeling a sense of freedom only being nearly naked can provide. I slide on a pair of black short shorts and grab a plain maroon V-neck. The lace from my black bra shows slightly, but whatever. I run a brush through my long hair sighing contently as it cascades down tangle free. It goes down to my waist, I've tried the short hair thing, but there's just something about long hair that I adore. I quickly apply some makeup: clear gloss, heavy eyeliner and mascara (without looking like a raccoon), and finally a touch of foundation (no one's perfect after all). I subtly check myself out in the mirror and give myself a seductive smile which only makes me laugh and roll my eyes.

I walk back out and to my surprise find Sylar and Peter doing the dishes, one washing while the other dries. Man, those five years locked away in Sylar's worst nightmare must have done wonders on those two. Matt shoots me a curious look which I just return with a knowing smirk. He might read minds but I read people…plus it doesn't hurt to have a natural talent for extensive research. Anyways, the rest of the team is scattered across the living a bit on edge. Bennett on the couch with Claire close to his side. Mohinder on the chair Sylar slept on while Matt is leaning against the kitchen's island. All clearly have questions but don't know where to start.

"Okay, ask away," I say crossing my arms. I lean against the back window waiting for someone to speak up, but they continue to stare at me making me fidget self-consciously.

"What's-" Sylar stops midsentence when he turns around and faces me for the first time since I've walked in. His eyes roam over my body lingering on my chest and legs before forcing himself to stare at my face. Matt rolls his eyes and looks away embarrassed peaking my curiosity on what the former killer is thinking about me. "Your name," he finishes lamely a flush fresh on his stubble covered cheeks.

"My name is Adrian Black…but you may know me as the Angel of Death," I say mumbling the last bit. Sylar immediately tenses along with Bennett who quickly stands to his feet pushing a surprised Claire behind him. Matt motions to pull out a gun from his side, but then pauses realizing he's not armed.

"Wait, stop! What's wrong?" Claire asks looking at the three men confused. Mohinder and Peter figure something must be up the way they tense as if waiting for a showdown or something.

"Angel of Death, a special that steals abilities through touch, and most of the time leads to the robbed special's death. She doesn't leave a trail of bodies and gore like Sylar did, but she's also been wanted in many countries for multiple counts of armed robbery, grand theft auto, murder. The list goes on but what it comes down to is that she's a gun for hire and master thief," Bennett explains glaring at me

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat," I say shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Sylar smirks obviously getting and appreciating the joke, but the others just stare at me incredulously. "Okay, so I might have done a few bad things in my time, but I am still the only one who broke you out and offered you a place to stay," I state getting annoyed with their judgmental looks. They're the ones who let Sylar join their little hero club, and I'm the one who's in trouble, seriously?

"She's right," Matt says with a sigh. "She saved us and that's more than we can say for Sylar-"

"Hey, I saved Emma at the carnival," Sylar snaps crossing his arms annoyed. Peter nods giving him an appreciative pat on the back. Ah, so Peter likes her. Interesting.

"One life doesn't make up for the many you've taken," Mohinder retorts scowling clearly remembering his father and Eden. Her power would have been delicious to have. I lick my lips unconsciously at the thought of tasting it. Matt shoots me a warning look and I hold up my hands in surrender. _I can play nice_ I assure him making him ease slightly.

"Yeah, let's not make redemption too easy on us poor lost souls," I reply sarcastically while covering my heart. "Listen, if you think you guys can make it without me then there's the door. If you can get past the idea of getting in bed with a murderous thief then feel free to stay. Whether you like it or not Sylar and I are cut from the same mutated cloth you guys are from, and right now our kind is being threatened," I say looking at each of them expectantly.

"What do you want us to do?" Peter finally questions stepping up to the hero plate. Knew I could count on him. The others take a moment longer to come to terms with it, but no one makes a move to leave. Sylar smirks subtly nodding at me in approval making me smile in return. Finally, someone who gets it.

"Nothing right now, I'm going to head out and get you some change of clothes. You obviously can't be running around in your patient scrubs. Just stay here and make yourselves at home. Oh, and Matt knows where my research on S.A.V.E. is at so educate yourselves while I'm gone. I'll be back later," I say heading towards the door. I brush pass Peter and give him a grateful smile for having my back, he nods in acknowledgment but is clearly irresolute about me. I walk out hoping they don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone.

Claire's POV

I sit down on the couch running my hand through my hair trying to figure everything out. Why did life have to be so complicated? I can't believe this is happening again. Will it never end? What was I thinking jumping just to prove a point? Ugh, this is so frustrating.

So, apparently Sylar turned over a new leaf. Yeah right. I don't trust him and I definitely don't forgive him. Peter's crazy for letting Sylar even breathe the same air as us. He's taken away so much and enjoyed it the entire time. People don't change which is obvious now more than ever. I can't believe another organization is tracking us down. I shiver remembering being prodded and tortured over and over. I shake my head wishing the Haitian was here to erase those horrible memories.

And what's with that girl? Adrian Black, Angel of Death? I never seen my dad look so tense and scared, even around Sylar he's always kept it together. And even Sylar looked ready to run at a moment's notice. Is she really so terrifying? She looks so small and frail, but then looks can be deceiving. She is clearly powerful, maybe even more than Sylar. Seems pretty impossible. My dad mentioned that she's a thief and murderer, but then why haven't I heard about her before? Maybe because she's a foreign threat while Sylar was always right in my backyard.

"You okay Claire?" Peter asks walking over soothingly rubbing my back. I relax under his touch and feel tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out trying to keep it together. I look up at everyone around me and realize how alone we really are. "I shouldn't have jumped. I should have listened to you daddy," I sob out covering my face.

"Awe, Claire-Bear it's okay, everything's going to be okay," my dad says pulling me into his arms. I cry into his chest wishing none of this ever happened. Why did I have to be special?

"Stop crying already. What's done is done," Sylar groans out making me pull away from my dad angry.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" I shout standing up glaring at him through my tears.

"Or what cheerleader? You're going to throw another fit?" He asks wearing that evil smirk of his. I shiver remembering how many times he's killed wearing that same look.

"Just calm down you two," Peter says holding his hands up.

"No! Just because you've forgiven him for murdering Nathan doesn't mean I'm going to! He murdered my both of my biological parents, along with dozens of others, and took my ability! I had to watch him while he sliced open my head! He's ruined everything!" I scream causing my dad to stand up beside me, but I ignore him.

"Claire, I'm sorry for everything, I truly am but I'm not that person anymore," Sylar says moving towards Peter by the window. How dare he look towards my uncle for support!

"No, people don't change! We might need you right now, but don't think for one second you're one of us. You're going to live forever alone, no one will ever love you-"

"You better shut her up right now or I will," Sylar threatens glaring at me furious. His hands twitching as blue sparks flicker dangerously.

"Claire, that's enough," Peter says walking towards me concerned.

"I am so done with him!" I shout sprinting towards him throwing everyone off. Even Sylar looks surprised and doesn't move as I tackle him through the window.

I hear the others call out my name in panic, but I ignore them because I can't die. I'll never die. I strangle him tears pouring from my eyes. His hands grip my wrists but make no motion to push me away. We continue to fall story after story until I'm ripped away from him. I look behind me confused to see a pissed off Adrian glaring at me.

"What the fuck did I say about staying out of trouble?" She questions seething, her grip on me almost unbearable. I stare at her trying to come up with an answer, but my words escape me. I haven't been truly afraid in a long time and the only other person who made me feel this way was Sylar.

"I…he…you don't know what he's done to me," I whimper out crying again. She doesn't loosen her grip on me, but her eyes soften considerably. They're so blue. Like looking at the sky on a clear beautiful day.

"Oh Claire," she whispers with a tired sigh. "Every single person is fighting an internal battle of good and evil, this isn't a comic book, the good side doesn't always win. What he did is horrible, but you've always had your family and friends to help you fight. He's been alone and sometimes that's the worst thing someone can be. I'm not saying forgive him or anything, but hate is a double edge sword. It damages both of you. We'll talk more about it later, but I have to go," she says gently putting me down in the apartment.

I stare at her wanting to hate her for defending him. Explain to her exactly what he did and how he made me feel. So weak, vulnerable, and scared. But I don't because I see the look in her sad blue eyes. She defended him because she understands him. She's like him, but then she's not. I nod weakly feeling completely drained from this emotional roller coaster I always seem to be on. She smiles gently stroking my cheek before taking off into the sky, her black wings almost shining in the sunlight. She's really something else. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not tired of being special but from holding onto the past. Maybe it's time to let go.

A/N: Thank you! Please R/R!


	3. Chapter 3: Death of an Angel

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads this! Please, please, please review so I know what you guys are thinking!

After dropping off Claire I searched for Sylar. Even though he won't admit it whatever happened after I left really hurt him. I soar over the buildings making sure to stay high enough so people will just think I'm a huge bird or something. Whatever fits to make sense in their boring little lives. I keep my ears open straining to hear something from him, but it's silent on his end. I roll my eyes remembering that he too has the ability of advanced hearing.

"Sylar! Come out, come out wherever you are!" I shout looking around for him flying around. I hear a faint chuckle and I zoom in the direction of the sound.

"You have to do better than that Adrian if you want my attention!" He shouts getting farther away from me. I smirk loving this game of cat and mouse. Especially because the cat always wins and I'm definitely not the mouse.

"Maybe I'll just wear another low cut top!" I shout remembering the way his eyes were glued to my cleavage. I hear a snort to my right and race off in that direction. Clearly he underestimated me because once I see him he takes off again, but it's too late. Now that I have him in my sight I'm never going to let him get away.

"I was wondering how such a slut rescued us!" He shouts back making me glare at him, but the smirk on his face shows he's just messing.

"Well, it did take a lot of kissing to get where I am today!" I reply catching up to him finally. He glances at me curiously clearly nursing a thought.

"Is that how you do it? Through a simple kiss?" He questions landing on the roof a skyscraper. I land in front of him and retract my wings smirking.

"Nothing about my kisses are simple," I answer looking up at him amused. "Want to find out?" I whisper leaning up to him teasingly. For a moment he looks conflicted but then takes a step back making me pout.

"What power would you take from me?" He asks with a scowl, but despite his deep frown curiosity is swimming in his eyes.

"Immortality, I rather kiss you than Claire-Bear," I reply smirking at the thought of Bennett throwing a fit.

"What if instead I just take your abilities, all of them? What's stopping me?" He says holding up his hand threateningly. I eye it cautiously not wanting to press my luck and have my brain kidnapped. "You're scared of me," he murmurs with a devilish smile.

"Just as scared as you are of me touching you," I reply evenly. He pauses a moment before slamming me up against a wall. I hiss in pain and glare at him as he slowly walks over. I am not the mouse, but apparently neither is he.

"I am not afraid of you-"

"Just commitment, abandonment, any relationship in general really," I cut in making him raise his hand as if to slap me. He doesn't. Instead he drops his hold on me and I subtly sigh in relief.

"Hiro, the time and space controller, told me that I was going to die alone," Sylar whispers pain and fear laced in his words. My heart, if I had one, breaks for him. I've seen pictures of Gabriel Gray and Sylar, but they never looked like the same person until now.

"Not unless you don't want to," I say trying to comfort him somehow. I'm not very good at the doting thing.

"You can't change the future," he snaps making me cross my arms. Is he serious right now?

"Then what have you and that band of heroes been doing this entire time?" I counter making him look up at me surprised. I smile and nod at him before walking to the edge. "Come with me or don't, the future is what you make it Sylar," I say before diving off the edge. Not even moments later he's gliding next to me, obviously trying not to stare at my wings.

"Do you know how to take an ability without killing the original host?" Sylar asks surprising me. I spare a glance at him wondering why he's asking, but I figure it must be a secret killer code or something.

"Kind of," I reply unsure. "It doesn't have to do with me exactly. In order to take someone's ability I have to kiss them, but not just any kiss I have to concentrate on their ability and control and then transfer it to myself. Sometimes the original host gets carried away and breaks my concentration, those are the ones that die. I'm not sure why exactly but if the transfer is interrupted on their side then they just…pass away. I've gotten better at keeping both them and myself focused, but well…not always," I explain remembering back to the first ability I stole.

_-Flashback- 16 years old_

_I was so different back then. Short black hair always in a preppy ponytail. Same ivory skin tone but tattoo free at the time. I wasn't even interested in getting anything rebellious like a piercing or tattoo. I was a cheerleader after all. I already had everything I wanted. The uniforms weren't respectful like the one Claire once wore, but instead a bit on the skimpy side. Black and light blue, it really brought out my eyes. I was captain of course, but more than that I was normal._

_Then one day it all changed. I was making out with the quarterback, I know I'm such the stereotype, but he was cute and an amazing kisser. We were in his car at the time and things were getting pretty heavy, but I didn't mind. Everything was amazing, but then it happened. A shooting headache tore through me and I got glimpses of him sleeping and waking up covered in sweat looking freaked out. Then more flashes of him trying to explain that he can predict the future. Made him a lot of side money and won him a lot of games. He had no idea what was going on in my head. His hand reaching under my skirt distracted me from the visions. At the time I didn't know that the visions were my ability's way of informing me how to use and control whoever's ability I was stealing. If I would have known then maybe he would still be alive._

_They found him in his car the next day at the school's parking lot. I screamed bloody murder when he went limp in my arms. I tried to revive him but nothing worked. He was dead. I panicked and ran all the way home. Showered and that's when I discovered a dream catcher tattoo on my right ribcage. It was beautiful and so intricate, but at the time it just scared me. I scrubbed myself raw trying to make it go away, but it didn't._

_No one expected me for even a moment. The coroner said that his cause of death was unknown, and that's how all my victims are declared. A total mystery. Over time I learned how to control the premonitions, but it wasn't easy in the slightest. I knew I couldn't tell anyone because who would believe me? So I kept it to myself. Only when I dreamed of my family be slaughtered by a man who was after abilities did I realize I have to do something. I ran away and never looked back. I grew out my hair and changed my style from prep to…well, whatever black and somewhat slutty is. I embraced my new self with open, if a bit hesitant, arms because I was all I had left. Despite it being stupid I kept my name, as a reminder not to forget who I was and where I came from._

_Four years and six powers later I have a rap sheet longer the Declaration of Independence along with the Bill of Rights. I've murdered and stole, but I've always balanced on the moral fence of right and wrong. Some murders were accidents because of my power, some were self-defense, and some because they deserved it. I'm only as bad as I want to be._

Present Day

Sylar stares at me for a long time without actually saying anything, but I know he's going over my story in his head. Pulling it apart and putting back together again for full understanding. That neat little ability of his is truly fascinating.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right," I confess landing in an empty alleyway a few blocks away from a shopping district. I take a deep breath and look at him meeting his heated confused eyes with my own tired ones. "I saw you coming before you even met Chandra Suresh."

"Why didn't you try to stop me? Why didn't you do something to save me then?" He snaps grabbing my arms roughly shaking me.

"How was I supposed to save you when I had no idea what was going on with me? I was a silly cheerleader gone murdering thief practically overnight. I can't save you when I'm still trying to save myself Sylar," I say looking up at him sadly. "I'm not a hero."

"I…am not a hero either Adrian," he mumbles releasing me. "Every second I'm with you I'm fighting a hunger I barely can control. Your powers are so interesting and powerful. So special. It takes every fiber in my being not to just take them from you," he confesses turning away from me as if ashamed. Or maybe afraid that I'll hate him for it. How little he really understands.

"Sylar," I whisper placing my hand on his shoulder. He tenses for a moment, but then relaxes under my touch. "It's okay," I offer making him look at me over his shoulder surprised and confused. "I understand." He searches my face as if waiting for something to happen, human lie detector. When it doesn't he pulls me into his arms burying his face into the crook of my neck. Silently crying he holds me tight and I wrap one arm around his waist pulling him close while gently rubbing the back of his head soothingly with the other.

"It's so hard. No one understands the hunger my ability gives me. The need to understand everything no matter what. The loneliness I have. All the lies and betrayal I've gone through. Adrian, I…" he trails off nervously. I continue to hold and comfort him knowing that he needs this more than anyone else. The honest warm embrace and understanding listening ear.

"Shh…it's okay Sylar. I'm here for you. We can help each other deal with the hungry…you're not alone anymore," I whisper making his silent tears come faster.

"You can't leave me," he murmurs weakly. "You're the only one who truly understands."

"I know, I know," I croon. He pulls away a few moments later, eyes slightly red and cheeks tear stained, but he looks almost serene. As if a huge weight is lifted from his shoulders.

"I should head back," he mumbles looking away.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," I reply with a small smile. He nods and I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist stopping me.

"I'll kill you if you betray me," he says looking at me grimly. I glance at his hand gripping me and then back at him. His big brown eyes so full of fear and hurt. I lean in and gently brush my lips against his, not a full kiss but captivating nonetheless.

"I know," I whisper against his lips before pulling away. He lets me go and I wish for nothing more than to have Matt's ability to read minds. I walk out of the alley and head for the shopping district lost in my thoughts.

So lost I didn't even hear them coming before I felt a sharp pinch on the side of my neck and then my world's swallowed by darkness.

Ugh, what happened? I feel so numb…so weak. My eyes snap open and I hiss at the light. I blink rapidly trying to get use to the brightness. There, better. I glance around the room but there's not much to see. Gray concrete walls, a metal door, and wide two way mirror. I try to get up, but I'm strapped down at my ankles and wrists. There's an I.V. pumping God knows what into me. I try to listen for anything that can tell me where I am, but there's only silence. I'm trapped and completely human.

"Well, after that rescue I thought you'd be long gone, but lucky me," someone says on the other side of the mirror. I glare at it fighting against my metal bonds.

"Let me go!" I shout angrily but I'm met with more silence. The door opens and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I struggle against my bonds hissing in pain as the metal rubs against my skin roughly.

"You have no abilities here, I've made sure of that Adrian," a man says smirking down at me. He's in his mid-thirties, around six feet, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, over all completely normal. Practically invisible in a crowd. I glare up at him but flinch away when he strokes my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I scream making him laugh amused. He unbuttons the jacket to his expensive three piece suit. Money. Either he's high up in the chain of command or one of the more prominent benefactors. I focus on every detail of him wishing I had Sylar's eidetic memory, but mine will have to do. No distinguishable features besides a small scar on the right side of his chin, no wedding ring but married based on his tan line there.

"Now where are the rest of them?" He asks pulling out his cellphone as if I'm just going to give him their number and location. Amateur.

I relax against the cold concrete slab I'm strapped to and just shake my head smirking. He sighs pocketing the phone and backhands me. I hiss as my bottom lip splits open and the taste of iron enters my mouth. He's left handed. Interesting. I lick my bottom lip sucking on it gently. He leans in to say something, but I spit in his face and start laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" He demands furiously gripping my shoulders which just makes me laugh harder. He lets me go and wipes the blood and spit on his face with a handkerchief.

"I'm just thinking about how fun it's going to be killing you," I say giving him a dark smile. He cringes back but then nods towards the two way mirror.

"Not as much fun as I'll be having," he says unbuckling his belt. I stare up at him in horrified realization making him smirk. I start struggling against my restraints while screaming at the top of my lungs.

**-Rape Scene Warning-**

He punches me across the face momentarily shutting me up. I bite my lip refusing to cry out and give him the satisfaction. He drops his pants revealing a disgusting bulge in his boxers. I look away not wanting to see him hard and excited for what he's about to do me.

"Oh come on Adrian, don't act like you don't want it. A sick twisted little slut like you must love the idea of bondage," he whispers in my ear. I move away from him but can't get far. I'm completely powerless.

"Don't do this," I say glaring up at him. "I'll give you a chance to leave because when I get out of here I will kill you and anyone you have ever talked to," I threaten my voice dripping with hatred.

"Whatever you say," he says while stripping down to just his tented boxers. I push down the urge to throw up and instead stare at the ceiling.

I recoil as he kisses up my legs gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. He tongues the butterfly tattoo on my right ankle before working his way up. I thrash around when he start unbuttoning my shorts. He punches my side knocking the breath out of me. I gasp for air as he slides down my shorts and panties. I feel my eyes tear up but refuse to let any fall, not for this and not for him. He pushes my shorts down to my ankles but rips my panties off making me whimper.

"You're disgusting," I whisper as he smells them erotically. He just smirks and tosses them to the side before leaning back down towards me.

He pushes up my shirt revealing my black lace bra. His eyes widen and I can feel his arousal hard against my inner thigh. He unsnaps my bra before ripping that off of me as well. I cry out as the fabric tears across my skin. I look to the side staring at the wall wanting nothing more than to be put out of my misery.

He forces his greedy fingers into me and I whimper at the invasion, but he just continues to force them into me repeatedly. His mouth hot around my breast sucking and biting painfully. He switches between them leaving them both violated and bruised. Licking and nipping the dream catcher tattoo on my ribcage. He pulls out his fingers and moans licking them. He backs off and I have the stupid hope that he's finished. But then the tears come back when he takes off his boxers. His length is hard and erect and already dripping with precum.

He climbs on top of me stilling my thrashing. I take quick shallow breaths trying to breathe under his weight. I feel the tears I've been so desperately trying to force back fall as he begins kissing my neck. There's no warning when he slams into me causing me to cry out in pain and anger. He laughs against my neck and continues to thrust painfully into me. Hard and sloppy. His hips slapping against mine forcefully. His hands roaming my body leaving bruises and scratches in their wake. The sound of slapping skin and his grunting filled my ears. Every minute of him touching me is horrible and every dirty grunt engraved in my brain. It feels like hours of torture but could only be minutes until he's coming hard and fast. He manages to pull out, but sprays his semen over my bare stomach making me wretch under him.

"I know I was special, but I'll let my friends have some fun with you too," he says breathlessly. He slowly gets dressed not sparing me a glance. "Enjoy," he says opening the door allowing two more guys to walk in looking excited. He walks out giving me a wink and I scream my lungs out wanting to kill everyone in sight.

Claire's POV

"It's been hours since she's been gone," I say glancing at the clock for the hundredth time.

"I know but maybe she got caught up or something," Mohinder says sounding unconvinced.

Everyone is on edge, constantly looking at the clock, pacing around, going over Adrian's S.A.V.E. research over and over, but Sylar is the worst. He goes from sitting to standing to pacing to even floating around. Peter had to literally refrain him from blowing things up. I don't know what happened but something changed with him. I've never seen Sylar on edge, he's always so put together and in control no matter what, but now he's moments away from a complete meltdown.

"Something's wrong," Sylar snaps grabbing everyone's attention.

"What makes you say that?" My dad asks looking at him curiously, subdued wonder in his eyes. Clearly I'm not the only one who noticed the change in him. Sylar gives him a dark look but then sighs and shrugs helplessly.

"It's just a feeling. Matt, can you call Molly and ask her where Adrian is right now? Please..." Sylar asks looking at Matt with a certain vulnerability I don't think anyone has seen in him before. What has this girl done to him?

"Yeah, of course," Matt replies looking as stunned as the rest of us. He picks up the house phone and starts dialing. I tune him out and instead subtly study Sylar who just states at the ground impatiently. I almost want to comfort him, but then snap out of it when Matt hangs up the phone.

"What did she say?" Peter asks before Sylar can even open his mouth. She must have made quite the impression on my uncle as well.

"Well, Molly said that she's the same place where we were...I think she was captured," Matt says grimly.

"Let's go," Sylar says heading for the door but Peter stops him.

"We need a plan-"

"I have a plan, save her and kill everyone who gets in my way," Sylar practically growls.

"I'm in," I say stepping forward turning everyone's eyes on me.

"Claire, no you're not," my dad says gently grabbing my arm but I pull away shaking my head.

"Yes I am. She saved my life, in more ways than one and I owe her. She need our help and I'm going to go after her. If anyone can save her singlehandedly Sylar can, but it would be a lot easier with everyone's help," I say crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Then we need a plan," Peter says looking at all of us clearly not comfortable with me going alone with him.

"Alright, Claire you'll stay out front in the getaway car and that's final," my dad says before I can interject. I sigh and nod knowing the more I argue the longer it'll take to rescue her. "I'll stay in the car with Claire and feed you information while trying to get in touch with our other special friends. The rest of you will head inside and go after her. Matt will find her location from whoever knows. Then Sylar and Peter will head in and retrieve her. Mohinder you're their bodyguard and exit strategy when things go south. Any questions?" My dad asks looking at each of us. "Good, let's go."

We all headed out and luckily found a black SUV parked close by. Sylar hotwired it and we were off silently going over our part in the plan. My dad pulls over the car in front of the building and before he can stop me I jump out and run in with them. I need to rescue her, I just need to. None of the guys stop me but Peter and Matt give me a disapproving look.

"Where is Adrian Black being held?" Mohinder asks the first person we see wearing a suit that looks over $500.

"What? Who are you? Wait...you're the ones who escaped-" That's all he got out before Sylar snapped his neck telekinetically. I glance at him hoping he's not losing it, but he actually looks calmer than earlier. Focused on the mission. If the other guys have a problem with Sylar's method they don't show it.

"She's being held in the basement," Matt informs us before taking off towards the security room with Mohinder. They're going to hack into the security system and override the cameras and security doors. Peter, Sylar, and I race towards the nearest elevator and wait for the doors to open.

"Come on," Peter mumbles under his breath impatiently. I look around and can't help but wonder where everyone is. From the research Adrian gathered this is one of the smaller facilities only manned by a few workers, but there should be more people around.

"Finally," Sylar mutters as the doors open. We climb in and before I can press the button for the basement it lights up. I sneak a glance at Sylar who shoots me a look that screams "don't say anything" so I don't.

Time seems to drag on only adding to the immense tension in the small elevator. I stare at Sylar out of the corner of my eye trying to figure out what happened to him. He looks tense and on edge, but extremely determined to save her. His eyes stare at the elevator doors but his head is tilted slightly. Probably listening to whoever is on the basement floor. I turn my attention to my uncle and he looks similar, determined and anxious. Unlike Sylar he keeps glancing around before reaching around me and touching Sylar's shoulder. Sylar jumps slightly and glares at him irritably, but then nods and relaxes a bit. What in the world happened between them? How can they be so buddy buddy when they were practically arch rivals not even a few weeks ago?

The elevators open and we all pause expecting to be surrounded by security, but we're met with an empty hall. We glance at each other confused, but Sylar leans out of the elevator listening for something. Peter and I wait for his signal and follow after him when he takes off running down the hall. Whatever he heard must not have been good because a familiar manic look returns to his features.

We turn the corner and the guys search the windows looking for her, but I'm the one who finds her first. I cover my mouth choking back a sob as tears spring to my eyes horrified. Peter rushes to me concerned but I shake my head and point to the window in front of me. He follows my gaze confused but then freezes seeing the same sight in front of us. His normally soft and friendly expression darkens and he almost looks as murderous as Sylar. Oh God, Sylar.

Sylar finally notices us and rushes over looking pissed and ready to yell at us, but then slows seeing our faces. He looks through the window and his whole body stiffens and his hands clench into tight fists shattering all the windows in the hall. The lights flicker and shake dramatically while random objects zoom around crashing into the walls before dropping. He jumps through and walks slowly over to her looking almost heartbroken. He subtly waves his fingers pulling out the I.V. and unlocking her bonds. He shrugs out of his jacket and covers her naked and broken body.

She looks like a wreck. Bruises, scratches, and bites covering her body. Her face is badly beaten, jaw definitely broken, eyes swollen and bruised, hand prints bruising her neck. Dried blood coating her thighs while the rest of her is practically covered in dried semen. She doesn't even look like she's breathing. Those monsters did this to her.

Sylar gently caresses her cheek whispering something to her. My vision goes blurry and I have a moment of panic before I realize that I'm crying. Peter pulls me into his arms and I bury my face into his chest sobbing. I've seen so much and I thought nothing could be worse than watching Sylar cut me open. I was wrong, so very wrong.

"Kill me please," she whimpers breaking my heart.

"No, I can't kill you Adrian," Sylar murmurs weakly. I turn to look at them ignoring my uncle's protest to leave. I can't unsee this and I can't leave her.

"Please Sylar, I'm dying. I can feel it," she croaks out clutching his jacket to her.

"I already told you, you can't leave me. I won't let you," Sylar whispers gently stroking her hair. The pain and sadness in his eyes is almost unbearable.

"Sylar…Gabriel, listen to me," she chokes out tears flooding her eyes. He looks momentarily stunned at hearing his real name, but manages to nod in acknowledgment. She weakly raises her hand and he immediately takes it in his own. "No matter what you've done in the past you're not beyond redemption. You're not all Gabriel or Sylar, but a combination of them both. There's good and evil in everyone and it's up to you and you alone to decide who you want to be. Remember, I'm only as bad as I want to be. And no matter when anyone says Sylar, you're special with or without your abilities. You always have been," she whispers breathlessly.

I stare at her wondering how even in her last moments she manages to put others first and say the right thing. Sylar grips her hand tighter as tears start falling from his eyes. I always wanted to see him in pain, but this isn't what I wanted at all. Peter pulls me into his arms again but I can't tear my gaze away from them. Like I need to see this just so I know it's not a dream.

"Adrian…I promise that you're going to be by my side for all eternity," Sylar replies leaning down. His lips press against hers softly and I almost can't believe this is happening. I never imagined that one day Sylar would be offering up one of his stolen abilities.

The seconds tick by and her breathing stops making me cry out. Peter pulls away from me and punches the wall angrily. His fist breaks with a sickening crunch but quickly mends itself which only causes him to punch the wall again. Sylar hasn't moved from her side and I nervously walk over to him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence and continues to kiss her. The tears rolling down his cheeks have slowed to a stop, but the remnants of them are clear as day.

He opens his eyes after a few more moments and pulls away looking at her expectantly. I stare at her as well wondering what he's waiting for, but nothing happens. He kisses her again this time more forceful and pulls away just to stare at her. He repeats this process getting more and more frantic with each kiss. Realization finally dawns on him and he screams out in pain. The animalistic sound he makes chills me to the bone and I know I'll never forget it.

"…We have to go," Peter says eyes locked on us, unable to look at her broken dead body.

"Go," Sylar mutters making no movement to leave.

"Sylar, we have to go," Peter stresses once more. Sylar looks up from Adrian and gives Peter a cold dead look.

"Then go," Sylar says in a monotone. I take a deep breath and hesitantly touch his shoulder. He glares at me making me flinch back but I grip his shoulder determined.

"She would want you to come with us Sylar. She saved you before all of us for a reason, we need you," I say softly. His glare softens and he turns back towards her. I almost believe he's going to ignore me, but then he quietly picks her up. Peter and I don't say anything knowing he needs this and won't leave without her.

The lights go out and the red ones come out, but no alarm sounds thanks to Mohinder and Matt. We rush to the elevator but stop in our tracks when the doors open revealing four disheveled security guards. Oh no. I risk a glance at Sylar who is looking at them calculatingly. His eyes narrow and that evil smirk forms on his face. He tilts his head at them almost looking at a predator scoping out its prey before the…slaughter. He carefully hands Adrian over to Peter before taking a step forward.

They opened fire on us and I flinch even though I know we all can heal. The bullets stop a few feet away from us confusing the guards. Sylar smirks as the bullets drop to the floor uselessly. Peter clutches Adrian tighter to him and Sylar subtly nods at him. Their silent communication never ceases to amaze me. Sylar lifts his hand and his eyes widen in pleasure as the guards fly back into the wall pinned.

"I'll meet you guys back at the apartment," Sylar says walking towards the guards with an evil smirk.

"Should we leave him here?" I quietly ask Peter who looks equally conflicted. The guards scream out in agony when Sylar sends electricity shooting them. They convulse against the wall crying out for help.

"Let's go," Peter says walking pass them without batting an eye in their direction. That's when I realize that not only did Peter change Sylar, but Sylar changed Peter as well. And in this moment I'm okay with it.

Peter and I walk towards the elevator, but even as we walk farther away the screams are as loud as ever. I close my eyes taking a deep breath feeling sick to my stomach, but it goes away when I glance at Adrian. They deserve everything Sylar is doing to them, that and more.

We meet up with Mohinder and Matt in the front lobby. They rush over but slow down when they see Adrian in Peter's arms. They don't say anything but pain and anger is written all over their faces. We head outside in silence and climb into the car. My dad glances at me relieved I'm okay, but then frowns deeply when he sees Adrian's body laid across the backseat. He grips the steering wheel tightly and speeds off heading back to the apartment.

We sneak pass the front doorman and security guard. Everyone is deathly silent and sneaking glances at Adrian's body in Peter's arms. No one brought up Sylar's absence because we all knew what he was doing right now. Peter walked to her room and laid her on the bed. Despite all the damage inflicted on her she looked peaceful in death. He looks down at her sadly while gently placing his hand on her forehead. He tears himself away and walks back into the living room with the others. I close the door behind him and decide that the least I can do is clean her up.

It's painful and slow work. Seeing all the damage those animals did to her only makes me wish that Sylar takes him time with them and make it extremely painful. I clean up the dried blood and semen which makes her look considerably better, even though there's nothing I can do about the cuts, bruises, and bite marks. I walk into her closet searching for something she can wear. I settle on black skinny jeans and a dark blue oversized sweater. It would have looked amazing with her eyes. Dressing her in even harder, having to constantly stop to bawl over her.

She's the strongest woman I've ever met and yet I've only known her less than a day. In that day she rescued me and my friends and dad. Made me come to terms with who I am and even helped me deal with my hatred for Sylar. She didn't snitch on us since no one came after us. And against all odds manage to tame Sylar and make him feel more than just hunger and anger. She might have murdered and stole, but she was my hero.

I finally get her dressed and she looks even better now that a majority of her wounds are covered. I brush out her hair which falls into wavy curls and place her hands over her stomach. She looks like she's sleeping now. I wipe my eyes and lean down pressing my cheek against her forehead.

"Thank you," I whisper before leaving her side. I glance at the clock in the hallway as I close her door behind me. It's been hours since we've returned. It's almost 2am.

"Claire," my dad says pulling me into his arms the second I walk into the living room. He holds me tight quietly thanking God that it wasn't me. I hug him hard but I'm out of tears.

Everyone shuffles around not knowing what to do with themselves. All silently grieving for our lost savior in our own way. I pull away from my dad and smile weakly as he wipes a single stray tear that somehow found its way out. There's a loud bang and we all turn to the front door ready for a fight, but calm down when we see Sylar. He walks in and the light from the moon and stars cast an eerie glow on him. We've kept the lights off to not call attention to us, but now I almost wish they were on so he didn't look so creepy.

Once he walks further into the room the room grows tense. He's covered in blood, clearly not his own because no human can hold that much. It's like he bathed in it, and for all we know he did. He's like something out of a horror movie. He smiles eerily and I resist the urge to vomit seeing blood stain his teeth red. No one moves, no one knows what to do. That seems fine with him because he ignores us and heads for her room. We only break from our mortified trance when we hear the door close.

"Will he be okay?" I risk asking and everyone looks at each other unsure. I figure no one would answer me anyways, but then Mohinder surprises me by speaking up.

"No, but he'll survive. It's in his nature," Mohinder explains while looking at the farther door down the hall.

-Meanwhile back at the S.A.V.E. Warehouse-

"It's a bloodbath," a police officer says looking a bit green, but the man next to him looks around the scene with a blank expression. Dozens of officers and medical techs have fled the scene to throw up never seen something like this. Many of them refused to go back in.

Body parts are scattered across the hall, blood smeared on the walls, organs littering the floors. These men were torn apart piece by piece. Some limbs have electrical burns, some have teeth marks, some bruised, the bones broken in numerous places. Their skulls crushed almost to nothing. Blood dripping from the ceiling while intestines and strewn along the lights. These men never had a chance and felt every torturous act until they mercifully died. The tops of their head sawed off and brains missing from their destroyed skulls. Only to be found in an empty cell on a slab of concrete.

The man looks around the scene taking it all in, but then pulls out his cellphone and makes a call to someone unknown.

"Sylar sends his regards," the man says before sending the person on the other end a few pictures of the massacre in front of him.

"Good," the person replies with a sinister smile. "Very good indeed."

-Back at the Apartment-

The Angel of Death finally got a taste of it herself. She lays peacefully on her bed with Sylar at her side. His hand holding hers even in his sleep. The others asleep in their respective beds cursed with nightmares of what happened to them in the past few weeks. All oblivious to a black tattoo forming on her right wrist. An intricate double infinity sign. Immortality.


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads this! Please, please, please review so I know what you guys are thinking! **

I sit up gasping. I look around relaxing slightly when I find that I'm in my room back at the apartment. I sigh in relief feeling at ease. It must have all been a dream. A horrible nightmare really. I feel a pressure on my hand and look to my side confused only to see Sylar sleeping on a chair next to my bed. Bent over the bed in no doubt an uncomfortable position his right hand holding my left. I smile at him and reach with my free hand to run my fingers through his hair, but stop when I see a tattoo on my wrist. I stare at it wondering how the hell it got there, but yesterday is a complete blur. I examine in curiously and realize that it's a double infinity symbol. Cute but what's its purpose?

My head starts pounding and I clutch it groaning quietly. What's going on? My head feels like it's on fire! I close my eyes feeling tears prickling through. Everything hurts! My body is so incredibly sore, I can barely move. A scream tears through me when I feel this unbearable pain in my lower area. I scream louder and louder as images of yesterday flash by. The rescue, the moment with Claire and Sylar, the capture, the rape, the gang rape.

"Adrian?" Sylar exclaims looking at me shocked, but then quickly pulls me into his arms. "Shh…I'm right here Adrian…it's all over now…you're safe…I told you I wasn't going to lose you…I took care of them," he whispers soothingly rubbing my back. I whimper tears falling freely from my eyes remembering every small detail. He pulls me tight against him, gently rocking me back and forth. He's a lot better at soothing than I am. He's just full of surprises.

Before I know it I'm surrounded by the familiar faces of the heroes all looking shocked and relieved. What's the big deal? Okay, I know I was raped and it was horrible but they no doubt rescued me. I pull away a little from Sylar and look at all of them slightly confused. It's Matt who steps forward looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Adrian…we were too late…you died," Matt explains making everyone grow tense in anticipation. Sylar pulls me back to him as if trying to protect me from the news. I blink a few times trying to wrap my head around the idea that yesterday I died but today I'm alive. There can only be one way. I glance at the tattoo on my wrist finally understanding. Immortality, but that can only mean one thing.

"Thank you," I whisper throwing my arms around Sylar capturing him in a hug. He slowly hugs me back obviously confused, but then hugs me tighter burying his face into my hair.

"Give them a moment, they have a lot to talk about," Matt says ushering the others out. They grumble but follow him out glancing at us until Matt shuts the door behind him.

"I can't believe you risked dying for me," I mumble relaxing in his warm arms. I bury my face into his chest smiling at the warm musky smell of him.

"You told me how you absorbed powers so all I had to do was to focus on you taking my regenerative ability," he replies acting like it's no big deal.

"You saved my life Sylar," I say pulling away so I can look at him. His brown eyes warm and full of relief and a hint of…embarrassment? I smile and caress his cheek wishing I could put how grateful I am to him in words.

"I…couldn't lose you Adrian," he mumbles looking away embarrassed even more than before. I gently turn his face back to me and look at him seriously.

"And now you never will," I whisper leaning in slowly. His eyes widen in surprise, but he makes no move to stop me. His hands grip my waist in anticipation and I can hear his heart racing. He can no doubt hear mine.

"Hey, we have a problem," Peter says walking in. Sylar practically flies away from me and my face heats up embarrassed. "Oh…uh, was I interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sylar and I stare at each other for a moment before:

"No."

"Yes."

Peter chuckles rolling his eyes at us, but then straightens up remembering why he interrupted us in the first place.

"You made the news…again," Peter says giving Sylar a pointed look. Sylar smirks for a moment before frowning in my direction. I glance between them confused wondering what they're talking about.

"What's he talking about Sylar?" I ask shakily standing up, but almost collapse. Sylar reaches out stopping me from tumbling and lowers his telekinetic hold when I get my balance back.

"I may have…made a mess," Sylar says with a nonchalant shrug. I cross my arms not believing him, especially when Peter sarcastically laughs. "Okay, a huge mess, but they deserved it after…what they did," he says mumbling the last part. Peter looks away fury flashing across his face, and I uncross my arms in understanding.

"Oh," I reply lamely. He glares at the ground and I motion Peter to give us a minute alone. He nods and walks out sparing a single glance at Sylar over his shoulder. "Sylar, look at me," I whisper walking in front of him.

"No," he says stubbornly almost making me laugh. I take his hands in mine and squeeze comfortingly.

"Feel that? I'm here alive with you because you saved me," I say squeezing his hands once more. After a moment he looks at me and smiles weakly. I smile back and sweetly kiss his cheek. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do-"

"Maybe you should rest," he interjects looking at me concerned. I consider it wondering why I'm not wallowing or having a mental breakdown. Maybe it's because I tuned most of it out or because I've always had to be strong. Hundreds of reasons rush through my head, but only one makes sense.

"You took care of them Sylar. I'm immortal thanks to you and I know you'll never let anyone hurt me. I'm not afraid, but there's specials, people like us, out there in need of our help," I explain looking up at him trying to convey how important our mission is. He sighs looking away displeased, but then takes my hand leading me towards the living room. I smile in victory earning me a pointed look similar to the one Peter gave him only a few minutes ago.

"You're right…of course, but I still want you to take it easy, okay?" He says looking at me seriously. I nod and promise him I'll go easy on myself for now.

We walk into the living room and before I can even open my mouth Claire throws herself at me tackling me in a massive hug. For being so tiny she's surprising strong, and what she lacks in height she makes up in attitude. Good for her. I smile wrapping my left arm around her in an awkward half hug since Sylar is keeping my right hand hostage.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!" Claire practically shouts in excitement making me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're not the only indestructible girl out there now," I say teasingly. She pulls away and looks at me full of relief and delight. Just when I think she's going to let me go she pulls me into another bone breaking hug.

"Hey, go easy on her Claire she's not use to her new ability just yet," Peter says gently prying her off of me. I smile gratefully and he actually has the nerve to smile and ruffle my hair. "It's good to have you back," he says as I fix my hair amused.

Mohinder and Matt also express their relief of my resurrection with quick awkward, but endearing, pats on the shoulder. Sylar watches each of these interactions like a hawk refusing to let go of my hand for a second. I would find him incredibly annoying and probably would have killed him already if he didn't look so cute being all protective and worried.

Bennett was the most surprising of the group. I expected a nod or even a pat on the back so it took me by surprise when he pulled me into his arms hugging me. It was quick and over in a blink of an eye, but I understood exactly what he didn't say. He's grateful I saved his daughter and was even more grateful I didn't rat, and now he's in my debt. Interesting.

"Okay, yay I'm alive, but now we have work to do," I say getting down to business. Sylar fakes a cough and I roll my eyes at him. We gather around the kitchen table and finally Sylar releases my hand, but I instantly miss the warmth of him. Which is why I stay close to him and by the small knowing smirk on that smug face of his he doesn't mind.

"This warehouse is basically destroyed thanks to Sylar, but chances are they're aware of our motives," Bennett declares. I nod looking at the map spread across the table of the United States. There's only ten S.A.V.E. warehouses across the country, at least that we know about.

"It's going to be hard to destroy the rest, but they're not the main concern right now," I say looking up at them. "We need to take down the head of the company."

"Cut of the head and the body dies," Mohinder says nodding in approval.

"Who's the head and where is he?" Matt asks making the room go silent. Despite all my research I still haven't found out who is in charge of the whole thing. Only a few benefactors and connected companies, but they're basically useless. Only a bank account for the people who really know what S.A.V.E. is all about.

"Well, I guess that's our first mission then," I say while rolling up the map. Everyone focuses on me and for a moment I wonder if I can do this. Be a leader and all, but then there's a familiar soothing warmth on my hand. I smile at Sylar who returns it with a confident grin.

"How do we find out?" Claire asks looking at me confused.

"Research and surveillance," I answer while handing the map to Peter for safekeeping. "But first we need to leave New York, too much history here for all of us. We'll retire to the countryside-"

"Where? None of us have any ties to the country," Mohinder says sharing confused glances with the others.

"I have property in Ohio that is under an alias. That will be our headquarters because it's off the radar and if there's anything I know how to do it's to lay low. Also, it's large enough for not only us but any other specials we pick up along the way. We're an amazing team, but we'll need help and some will need protection," I explain looking at each of them. They entertain the idea for a moment before agreeing to go along with it boosting my confidence a bit.

"Do you have any specials in mind?" Bennett asks curiously making me smirk.

"Oh yeah," I say handing him a list of the ones I know are still here in New York. Many these heroes already know. He smirks reading it over and pockets it.

"Good choices," he comments in approval.

"I know," I reply returning his smirk. "Okay, everyone pack lightly we can get more supplies when we get there. Bennett, Claire, and Peter in one car. Mohinder and Matt in another. Sylar you're with me, don't make that face," I order making him chuckle. "Go to the address I'll write down and lay as low as possible, no distractions or drawing attention to ourselves. Yes I mean you Sylar," I say making him scowl. I pat his arm teasingly before continuing, "Bennett that list I gave you, make the calls and tell them how dangerous this new threat truly is. Hold no details back. Tell Tracy and Micah that Matt and Mohinder will pick them up. Sylar and I will get Molly…what?" I question when everyone stops and looks at Sylar awkwardly.

"I may have…how do I put this? Murdered her parents," Sylar says making Matt and Mohinder glare fiercely at him. I sigh rubbing my head frustrated with this news.

"That's too bad-"

"You can't actually expect her to sit in the same car as him? He killed her parents!" Mohinder shouts while motioning wildly at Sylar who just looks away annoyed.

"And yet here you are making plans with him, and Claire for that matter, and Peter too. Listen, I know this isn't ideal but I need Matt with Tracy, I have to know I can trust her and he's the only one who'll know," I explain forcefully. There's a moment of silence when I think that Mohinder is about to walk out with Matt right behind him, but it passes. He nods frowning clearly unhappy with the outcome, but sees the logic in it nonetheless. "Okay, let's move out."

We get into our respective cars and take off starting the first phase in our mission. Sylar insists on driving which is fine because it gives me time to go over the plan again. If everything goes right, which is doubtful, then we'll all meet up at the safe house by tomorrow night. Bennett managed to snag us government cellphones with an untraceable private frequency. One for each pair. The others promised to check in every few hours to report their progress.

"Are you sure about this?" Sylar asks glancing at me after turning into Molly's neighborhood. I look at him taking in how tense he looks. His back almost impossibly straight and gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white.

"About what?" I ask even though I already know what he's talking about. I just want to hear him say it. He scowls mumbling something that sounds strangely like "bitch" under his breath.

"I butchered her parents and would have killed her if I had enough time," he snaps harshly.

"Well, she's alive and you won't hurt her—"

"What makes you so sure?" He asks glaring at me frustrated.

"Because if you do I'll have no choice but to kill you," I state staring at him seriously.

"You wouldn't…you can't," he says focusing on the road ahead. Disbelief and surprise written all over his face.

"I would and will Sylar. What's going on is bigger than the both of us. Bigger than the hunger we have. We're not alone anymore, we can't afford to be," I explain thinking about all the specials out there being hunted down. He pulls over and parks in front of the house Molly's currently staying at.

"Her power is so special Adrian. Imagine what we could do with it. All the abilities we could gain because of it," Sylar says eyes flashing hungrily. I feel my own hunger perk at the idea of gaining more, but I quickly force it down.

"I know, believe me, I know. It would be amazing, but focus on the mission Sylar. You murdered her parents and orphaned her. She's completely alone and being hunted down with no way to protect herself. You owe it to her to be her guardian and protect her. This is your chance of redemption…do you really want her to feel as alone as you?" He looks at the small suburban house conflicted and I wonder what side of him will win this battle. Sylar or Gabriel.

"I won't kill her because I don't want to…disappoint you," he mumbles making me smile. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"You can never disappoint me Sylar," I whisper honestly. "See? You're making progress," I say while pulling away. He scoffs looking out the window. I laugh and get out of the car. Matt called her ahead of time so she knows we're coming to get her. He told her that she can trust us to keep her safe. I walk towards the front door looking around cautiously. Something's not right. I run up the stairs to the porch, but slow down when I see the front door kicked in. "Sylar!" I shout straining to hear any movement inside the house.

It's strangely silent. Wait, there's a muffled cry coming from below me. Basement. I race in with Sylar hot on my heels. Adrenaline coursing through my veins as anger and fear surge through me. Molly better be okay or else someone is going to pay severely. We practically fly down the basement stairs, but freeze when we come face to face with Molly. A hooded man has a hard grip on her arm and a gun pointed to her head.

"Please," she whimpers through her tears. Her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Let her go," Sylar orders raising his hand threateningly. The hooded man chuckles nervously and I hear his heart beating rapidly.

"Wait, let's just talk about this," I say motioning for Sylar to stand down. He looks at me confused and annoyed, but slowly lowers his hand. I tap my ear subtly telling him to listen. He tilts his head and focuses. He looks at the man sharply understanding that he's extremely unstable and we have to tread carefully.

"No, we won't," the man says yanking Molly closer making her cry harder. Sylar's jaw tightens angrily and his eyes flash with rage. I need to keep both these psychopaths calm and get Molly out of here safely before either of them lose it. "I'm taking her and unless you want her blood on your hands then you'll back off," he snaps.

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay," I say looking at Molly comfortingly.

"No, it's not!" The man shrieks pointing the gun at me instead. Before Sylar can stop him the man shoots and a burning pain erupts in my chest. Molly screams and Sylar growls furious.

I close my eyes as my body pushes the bullet out rejecting it. It doesn't hurt or anything, but it's a really odd sensation. I sit up glaring at the man pissed. He stares back at me shocked and takes a step back scared making me smile amused. I eye him like a predator does before attacking its prey and find pleasure in his heart speeding up.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" I ask standing up dusting myself off annoyed. I nod at Sylar who grins darkly and turns to him with a similar predatory look in his eyes. His hand shoots out and the hooded man floats up clutching his throat. "Molly, wait upstairs please. Grab your things, we'll be leaving soon," I say smiling sweetly at her. She looks at me nervously before glancing at Sylar practically terrified. I resist the urge to sigh and remind myself that she's just a kid. "Molly," I say kneeling down to her height. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you, Sylar is going to protect you no matter what," I promise holding out my pinky towards her. She stares at it for a moment, but then walks over linking her tiny pinky with mine. I smile brushing back her hair, and gently nudge her towards the stairs. She runs up them and shuts the door behind her. I stand up sparing a glance at Sylar who has a look on his face I can't decipher.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Sylar asks focusing back on the floating hooded man.

"Nothing, he has some answers for us," I say walking up to the man staring at him calculating. "Who sent you?" I ask pulling his hood down. I hiss and back away glaring at the familiar face. "You," I whisper seething. He starts breathing hard and groans when Sylar flings him hard against the wall pinning him down. I smirk leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I told you I'd escape."

"I'm sorry!" He shouts tears spilling from his eyes making me scoff and backhand him hard. His head turns to the side as he blubbers out more apologies. Pathetic.

"No, but you will be…unless you answer my questions," I say crossing my arms. "Who sent you?"

"No one-"

"He's lying," Sylar interrupts making me scowl at the man. I backhand him once and then again, one for each cheek. A trail of blood drips down his chin making me grin.

"One more time," I say giving him a dark look. "Who sent you?"

"I don't know! I don't know his name! No one does! I swear!" He shouts pleadingly. I look at Sylar waiting for his assessment, he nods after a moment.

"How did he contact you then?" I ask turning back to the man who whimpers seeing my frustrated glare.

"H-He…would call m-me on my c-cellphone," he stutters out and I once again turn to Sylar for confirmation. He nods again and I turn back to the man digging into his pockets searching for it. I pull out a shiny new iPhone and hold it up to him.

"Is this the one he calls you on?" I ask and pocket it when he nods. "Okay, good. Why does he call you? What do you do for him?" He goes silent and looks away not answering me. I wait a moment and then look at Sylar and nod giving him permission. He smirks and I cover the man's mouth so his screams won't scare little Molly above. Sylar sends a bolt of electricity through the man's body which convulses sickeningly. I press my hand harder against his mouth muffling his screams and cries. After another minute I nod again and Sylar stops almost disappointed making me roll my eyes at him. "Really?"

"What?" Sylar asks shrugging innocently making me laugh. Why is he so adorable all the time?

"Now are you going to answer my question or should I tell him to turn up the voltage?" I say motioning towards Sylar who holds up his free hand smirking as blue sparks flicker from his fingers.

"I'm a cleaner. Once I get the order I go in and execute the target, but lately he's been asking that I sedate certain ones and bring them in," he confesses.

"What changed?" Sylar asks looking at him and I can practically see the gears in his head turning.

"I don't know, I swear to God that's all I know!" The man shouts looking between us silently begging us to let him go.

"Swear to me!" Sylar sneers sending a bolt through him again. Like before I cover his mouth stifling his screams. "Don't lie to me again!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There's one more thing, but that's it," he gasps out when I let him go. "After the massacre at the New York warehouse he was very interested and impressed with your work," he says disgusted. I tilt my head my interest peaking. So the leader has a fascination with Sylar and seems to be just as twisted. How curious.

"What fixation does he have on him?" I demand gripping the front of his shirt threateningly. He whimpers flinching away but shakes his head.

"I don't know," he chokes out frantically. I look at Sylar who nods looking intrigued. I sigh letting him go and walk pass Sylar heading for the stairs.

"Make it quiet, I don't want Molly to hear," I whisper to him. He smirks and walks over to the man with an evil glint in his eyes.

I climb the stairs and shut the basement door behind me. I pause and listen for Molly who is thankfully upstairs listening to music in her room. I follow the sound of music and knock gently on her door to not alarm her. The music stops and a moment later she opens the door cautiously. I smile sincerely at her and she visibly relaxes. I open my mouth to say something when a piercing scream breaks the silence. She whimpers and throws herself at me hugging my leg. I internally curse Sylar while gently stroking her hair soothingly.

"Shh…it's okay Molly. I know Sylar is scary, but…well, he's a good guy right now," I lamely explain. I've never dealt with children before and no wonder why, I suck at this.

"He killed my parents," she whispers burying her face in my hip. I gently pull away and kneel down placing my hands on her shoulders. I look at her sweet innocent eyes and smile sadly remembering when I was that young.

"Molly, I know it's hard to understand but he's not the boogeyman anymore. People change and he's working on being a better person. I'm not saying that what he did was okay, but he's trying to be good. Do you understand?" I question wondering if anything I said made any sense to her. She stares at me blankly, but then slowly nods trying to process the information.

"He was a bad guy, but now he wants to be a good guy," she states waiting for confirmation. I smile nodding at her. Bright girl.

"Yes, and I think you're just the girl to help him," I say poking her nose gently making her laugh.

"Why me?" She asks tilting her head confused and I almost coo at how adorably cute she is.

"Because who could resist a cutie like you?" I say teasingly making her laugh and blush all at the same time. I could get use to this whole kid thing. Okay, let's not get ahead of yourself Adrian. "Let's get going," I say grabbing her small pink suitcase.

We head down the stairs and she grabs my hand once she sees Sylar. I give her a reassuring squeeze and she smiles blushingly at me. Sylar turns to us and I can't help but notice he's changed his shirt. I give him a disapproving look but he smiles and shrugs sheepishly. I'm going to have my hands full with these two. I shake my head but despite my best efforts a smile forms on my face. He grins but then glances at Molly who looks up at him with wide unsure eyes.

"Hi Mr. Sylar," she whispers tentatively making me smile wider. I give Sylar a pointed look silently telling him to be nice.

"Hello Miss Molly," he replies shoving his hands into his jean pockets. They look at each other neither one blinking and I feel like an intruder on this moment. She smiles shyly burying her face into my leg making me let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"How about we go grab some dinner and then head out on the road," I suggest smiling relieved. She nods and I hand Sylar her pink suitcase. He looks at it frowning, but then takes it holding it as if it's going to explode. Such a guy.

We pile into the car in the same positions, but this time we have little Molly in the backseat. She decided to sit in the middle so she can see and talk to both of us. I can feel the tension in the air, but it's not as thick as I expected it was going to be. That just goes to show you how understanding, wise, and forgiving children can be. Now if only adults can learn from them. Sylar looks rigid as ever with one hand gripping the wheel while the other is on the stick shift. I rest my hand on top of his on the shift and send him a comforting smile. He relaxes just slightly but like I said before: progress.

"Can we have breakfast for dinner?" Molly nervously asks from the backseat. I look at Sylar who is staring in the rearview mirror at her. He doesn't say anything but nods once before turning his attention back to the road. I gently squeeze his hand showing my approval and he glances at me with a wary smile.

"That sounds great," I say making her smile happily. She goes back to reading and I turn to look at her. She's such a cute kid and sweet as pie. Anger feels me as I remember that man, that rapist, touching her.

"Adrian what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Molly asks me concerned. Sylar looks at me sharply and I touch my cheek surprised to find them wet.

"Nothing, I'm fine Molly. I'm just so happy you're safe," I say forcing myself to smile. I turn back around and look out the window resting my forehead against the cool glass. Sylar glances at me worried, but I just close my eyes and force myself to fall asleep.

**Molly's POV**

Adrian fell asleep leaving me alone with Sylar. I just keep my head down and continue reading my fairytale book. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. The silence at first is comfortable but as time drags on it becomes unbearable. I keep glancing at Adrian worried, but she's still asleep. I've already read my book twice and I'm afraid to ask Sylar if I get another from the trunk so I just look at my hands awkwardly. I wish Matt or Mohinder were here.

"We're going to stop for gas, you can get out and stretch your legs but don't go far," Sylar says looking at me through the rearview mirror. I nod enthusiastically at the possibility of going to the bathroom and getting more books from the trunk.

A few minutes later he pulls into a rickety gas station and I quickly hop out before he can change his mind. He looks at me and for a moment I'm afraid he's going to attack me, but then he walks inside the station. I sigh in relief and head to the bathroom. It's gross and smelly so I do my thing as quickly as possible and get out. I run out of the stinky bathroom excited to get my books. I don't pay attention to where I'm going and crash into a large man. I look up at him apologetically but he frowns glaring at me.

"I'm sorry sir," I say moving around him, but he grabs my arm roughly. I look up at him scared not knowing what to do.

"Watch where you're going to you little brat!" He yells squeezing my arm making me cry out in pain, but he doesn't stop. Why is he doing this? I said I was sorry and I even meant it too.

"Let her go right now," someone orders and look over my shoulder to see Sylar walking over looking angry. The man doesn't let me go and glares at Sylar looking just as angry.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man says arrogantly and I almost feel bad for him. He has no idea who he's messing with.

"I was hoping you would have listened to me," Sylar says raising his arm smirking.

I close my eyes afraid he's going to hurt me too. The man lets go and I gingerly open my eyes to see him floating next to me looking scared. I look at Sylar who's not staring at the man but at me. There's something different about his face. It's not cold and sharp like before, but warm and concerned. Concerned for me. I run to him throwing myself into his arms. He catches me surprised, but doesn't push me away. He picks me up and I cuddle to him feeling safe from danger. He really is here to protect me. I look over his shoulder watching as the man drops to the ground but quickly gets up scrambling off.

"Adrian is going to be mad you used your ability," I whisper sadly. I don't want him to get in trouble for saving me.

"Not unless we keep it a secret," he says looking down at me. I purse my lips at the idea of lying, but figure it's for a good cause so it should be okay.

"Okay, but just this one," I say making him chuckle. I don't get it. What's so funny? He just laughs putting me down when I ask him.

"Nothing, go ahead and grab some books or toys from the trunk," he says walking towards the driver's side.

"Thank you," I mumble shyly. He stops and glances at me over his shoulder making me fidget nervously. Did I say something wrong?

"Anytime," he replies before getting into the car. I smile and hurry grabbing my things from the trunk. Then hop into the backseat and he drives off once I'm safely buckled. I stare at him every now and then smiling which sometimes he returns. I also notice that he also keeps glancing at Adrian worried. I think he likes her. Maybe she's right. Maybe he is changing.  
**A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dysfunctional Family

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads this! Please, please, please review so I know what you guys are thinking! Sorry for the long long wait!**

"So far everything is going according to plan," I say hanging up the phone. "Tracy and Micah are safe and on board with the mission. Peter managed to pick up Emma along the way," I continue glancing at Sylar.

"Are Mohinder and Matt okay?" Molly anxiously asks making me turn around to look at her smiling.

"They're fine and can't wait to see you," I say making her grin widely. "Pull over at the next diner-"

"We're almost there," Sylar says interrupting me. I give him a dark look reminding him how much I hate being interrupted.

"We can't starve her," I snap making him roll his eyes. "We've been on the road almost all day and just because we're use to not eating doesn't mean we're going to ignore her needs."

"It's okay Adrian," Molly quietly pipes in looking nervous. I smile sweetly at her and then punch Sylar in the arm.

"Pull over," I order making him scowl at me.

"She said that it's okay," he retorts.

"I said pull the damn car over!" I shout turning to him pissed.

"And I said no!" He shouts speeding up passing by a perfectly fine diner.

"Gabriel!"  
"My name is Sylar!"

"Please stop fighting," Molly whimpers out through tears. I stop midsentence and look at her feeling extremely guilty. Maybe bringing a child with Sylar and I wasn't a good idea after all.

"Awe, Molly I am so sorry," I whisper rubbing her knee soothingly. I glance at Sylar who is looking in the rearview mirror awkwardly. "Sylar, pull over Molly and I are getting out-"

"What? Why?" He asks looking at me surprised and annoyed.

"If you can't put anyone above yourself then we don't need you," I reply turning back to face him. Molly cries out as he slams roughly on the breaks.

"You are not going anywhere!" He shouts harshly grabbing my arm.

"Then stop being such an asshole!" I shout back pushing him away, but he pulls me back refusing to let go.

"I'm trying to keep us alive!"

"You still don't understand do you? Sylar, it's just not you anymore! It's not just me! We have Molly and the others to worry about! We're a team now!" I shout trying to get through that thick stubborn skull of his. He lets me go and storms out of the car slamming the door making me jump slightly.

"Is…he coming back?" Molly meekly asks clutching one of her books. I unbuckle and crawl into the backseat with her.

"I don't know Molly," I say pulling her into my arms. She cuddles to me and I kiss the top of her head trying to keep it together.

"You like him," she mumbles making me snort in disbelief. Damn, kids these days are so forward.

"No, I don't," I whisper holding her closer.

"Liar." I glare out the window seeing Sylar standing there with a smug smirk and his hands shoved into his jean pockets.

"Shut up," I say trying to hold back a smile. His grin widens and he rolls down the window telekinetically causing me to groan. That damn delicious power of his.

"I'm…sorry," he mumbles looking at the ground.

"I didn't hear you what did you say?" I ask making him sneer and look at me exasperated.

"Don't push it," he says leaning against the back of the car.

"Can we get her something to eat?" I ask while gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"She's asleep-"

"Sylar," I say looking at him aggravated.

"Fine," he groans walking away but I grab his arm stopping him. "What now?"

"Come here," I whisper not wanting to wake Molly.

"What?" He gripes leaning in making me smirk. I quickly kiss his cheek making his eyes widen slightly.

"Thank you," I murmur while pulling away. He nods dumbly and heads around the car making me smile amused. I gently lay Molly down trying to make her as comfortable as possible. "Can you be her seatbelt?" I ask while climbing back into the passenger seat.

"Sure, anything else princess?" Sylar mutters making me roll my eyes at his dramatics.

"Not at the moment," I reply as he focuses some of his attention on Molly.

I smile glancing at him and he shakes his head still grumbling as he pulls back onto the road. I lean back in my seat watching the landscape pass by. There's not much to see besides desert and the occasional trailer. I glance behind me making sure that Molly is still sound asleep.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Sylar asks noticing me check up on her.

"Because I remember what it's like to be so young and fragile. I can't imagine not being able to protect myself…again," I whisper looking down at my lap. I feel tears prick at my eyes remembering the last time I was so defenseless. So weak and vulnerable.

"Hey, look at me. Adrian," Sylar says placing his hand over mine. I look up trying to push the tears away, but they just keep coming. "No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. Not while I'm breathing and lucky for you I'm immortal," he says with a small smirk. I can't help but laugh wiping my tears away.

"You're unbelievable," I mumble shaking my head amused.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he replies turning his attention back to the road.

Even as he continues to drive he doesn't let go of my hand making me smile. I look out the window again and absentmindedly brush my thumb against the back of his hand drawing small circles. It feels like forever while we're in this comfortable silence, but then we see lights in the distance. Finally, a diner.

"Molly, sweetie, it's time to wake up," I whisper turning around to gently shake her awake. She mumbles sleepily but slowly sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asks looking around confused, and I smile glancing at Sylar a bit smugly.

"We're grabbing breakfast for dinner," I answer making her smile excitedly. We all quickly climb out of the car taking a moment to stretch our legs. Even Sylar looks relieved to get out of the car and stretch. "Here, put on your sweater," I say holding up her sweater.

"Okay," she says as I help her put it on. I go to walk away, but pause when she grabs my hand and smiles up at me. I smile back and then look at Sylar who is raising an eyebrow at me curiously. I shrug my shoulders but continue inside with both of them.

"Hi, how many?" A nice older woman asks looking up at us smiling warmly. "Awe, what a nice little family," she coos making me blush.

"We're not-"

"Just three please," I cut Sylar off wrapping my arm around his waist smiling back. He stiffens slightly but catches onto the con and relaxes pulling me closer.

"Right this way," the woman says motioning us to follow her. "Here you go," she says offering us a nice booth.

"Thank you ma'am," Sylar says politely making her flush. I subtly roll my eyes making Molly cover her mouth giggling.

"Can I start you off with any drinks?" She asks pulling out a small notepad.

"2 coffees please," Sylar says and I look up at her nodding in agreement.

"What about you doll?" The woman asks looking at Molly who's looking through the menu determined.

"A chocolate milkshake please," Molly answers making me laugh.

"Are you sure?" Sylar asks obviously trying not to smile. She nods excitedly making Sylar and I quietly laugh.

"And one milkshake," I confirm making the woman smile as she jolts it down.

"I'll be right back with those," she says before taking off.

"Thank you Mr. Sylar and Adrian," Molly says grinning ear from ear.

"Anytime sweetie," I reply brushing her hair back smiling. Sylar looks at us with a genuine smile playing on his face.

"Make sure it doesn't ruin your appetite Molly," Sylar reminds leaning back in his seat.

"It won't," she promises looking through the menu. I lean over and look through the menu with her, but smirk as my foot brushes against Sylar's leg. He jumps slightly making Molly look at him concerned. "Are you okay Mr. Sylar?"

"I'm fine," he says but smirks at me amused. We go back to looking through the menu and it's my turn to jump slightly when I feel him brush against me. "Are you okay?" He questions smirking making me laugh quietly.

"Perfectly fine," I comment grinning just as the waitress comes back.

"Do you need more time?" She asks while setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of Sylar and me. Molly's eyes widen as the waitress sets a huge chocolate milkshake in front of her.

"I'll just have a burger and fries please," Sylar says watching Molly amused.

"I'll have the breakfast deluxe," I say gently nudging Molly to grab her attention.

"Oh, can I please have the kid's breakfast?" Molly asks looking at me and I nod making her smile up at the waitress.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that," she comments before leaving us alone once more.

"Do you want my cherry Mr. Sylar? I don't like them very much," Molly asks looking at him with a small shy smile.

He turns to her barely hiding his surprise and smiles nodding hesitantly. I bite my lip holding back a grin watching the two of them. Progress. He glances around making Molly and I look at him confused. What he's looking for? He smirks turning back to us and subtly lifts his fingers making the cherry float up. Molly's eyes widen as she smiles excitedly. He opens his mouth and the cherry slowly flies in making her giggle. I shake my head amused as he chews it looking smug.

"Cute," I comment making him grin wider.

"I try," he says smugly but then freezes looking over my shoulder. I subtly turn to see what he's looking at and freeze when I see the two cops walk in. "Be cool," he whispers reaching across the table to hold my hand.

"Not my first time," I reply holding his hand as I pull Molly closer to my side. She looks between us confused and I gently shush her. "Just drink your milkshake Molly," I say forcing on a smile. She looks between us confused but soon forgets our strange behavior after tasting her milkshake.

"Here you go," the waitress says breaking our concentration on the cops. She sets our food down along with a check and then is off to serve the cops.

We all start eating and I feel guilty for making Molly go so long without food the way she practically inhales it. I send a glare towards Sylar who avoids my gaze looking uncomfortable. Good, he should feel bad. Sylar and I keep our ears open in case the cops become suspicious to us or say anything worth listening in on. They just drone about their wives and crappy pay making us relax a little.

"Thank you for coming in, have a nice day," the waitress says collecting the check. Sylar paid of course since he's never going to be short of cash thanks to a certain ability. Sylar wraps his arm around my waist and I keep a strong grip on Molly's hand as we pass the cops.

"Have a safe night," one of them says smiling at us. Sylar and I immediately smile and thank them before heading outside. I let out a breath I must have been holding and even Sylar relaxes a bit. Sylar flicks his fingers slashing their tires just in case.

"Alright, get comfy Molly it's going to be a while before we stop again," Sylar says opening the door for her. She hops in and cuddles up to one of her books.

"I'll drive," I say holding out my hand for the keys.

"What? Why?" Sylar asks looking at me confused.

"Because even you need to rest," I reply smirking as he stifles a yawn. He sighs handing them over before climbing into the passenger's side.

I walk around the other side of the car and get in. I spare one more glance at the cops before taking off down the road. I focus on the road, but can't help but think about what the waitress said about family. I glance at Sylar who is fighting sleep and then at Molly who is already passed out. I haven't had a family in a long time. I almost forgot what it's like to not be alone. I know from this moment on that I'll do anything to protect them.

Miles pass by and soon everything blurs together. I debate whether we should pull over for the night and stay in a hotel. I decide against it knowing it wouldn't sit well with Sylar and I don't need another argument right now. I continue driving but then the car jerks harshly. I grip the wheel tighter trying to control the car from spinning out of control. It putters pathetically to a stop making me groan.

"I should have continued driving," Sylar says while looking over to check on Molly. She looks scared and dazed, but fortunately unharmed.

"Fuck you," I hiss annoyed. He tisks at me but then gets out of the car and pops open the hood. He coughs when a cloud of smoke billows out of the engine making me groan again. Just our luck.

"We're not going anywhere," he says walking over to my window.

"You can't fix it?" I ask making him cross his arms stubbornly. The male ego is so fragile.

"I'm not a miracle worker," he comments slamming the hood down again. "We'll have to grab another car and then continue."

"I saw a motel a few miles back," I say getting out of the car as well. "We can rest up for the night and still make it to the house by midday tomorrow," I say opening the door for Molly. She climbs out sleepily making me feel even worse.

"Fine, we'll just grab one of the cars there in the morning," Sylar agrees while scooping Molly up in his arms.

I grab her bag from the trunk and nod towards him. He holds out his free hand towards the car and clenches his fist. The car crunches into a small ball and he sends it flying into the distance. Can't have anyone asking questions about an abandoned car left on the side of the road. We look around checking if the coast is clear before we take off into the air. I keep an eye on him making sure he doesn't drop her sleeping form. He scoffs rolling his eyes when he realizes what I'm doing, but holds her closer regardless.

We continue soaring in silence until we see a sign flashing _Motel_. We land behind the place out of sight of any wandering eyes. We fix ourselves up a bit and head towards the main office. This place just screams cheap crappy motel. Just what we need to lay low.

"Can I get a room with two beds?" I ask the person working the counter. I try not to scrunch up my nose in disgust at him. He's heavily overweight and greasy looking with his slicked back hair and sweat covered clothes.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be $60 for the night," he grumbles holding out his hand for money. I resist the urge to scowl at his lack of manners.  
"Here," Sylar says handing the man the money. I roll my eyes when he actually stops to count it like we're the lowlifes here.

"There you go. Have a nice stay," he grunts tossing me the room key. Sylar takes a threatening step forward and I grab his arm stopping him. He glares the man pissed, but stalks off with me close behind him.

"What an ass," I comment making him nod in agreement. "Room 103," I say looking around for it.

"It's right here," Sylar points out motioning to a door a little ways from us. I quickly unlock the door and scrunch up my nose repulsed. "Don't be such a snob," he scolds while tucking Molly in one of the beds.

"I'm not a snob but I'm not a masochist either," I reply shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I wouldn't say that either," Sylar says looking at me with that smug smirk of his.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask crossing my arms looking at him challengingly.

"I think only a masochist can like me," he replies slowly walking over to me. I lean against the door as he stops inches in front of me.

"What does that say about you?" I question as my hand trails down his chest. I smirk feeling him shiver under my touch.

"That you're not the only masochist in the room," he whispers leaning in. My heart starts beating faster and he smirks darkly obviously hearing it. I push him back and roughly pin him to floor making him look up at me surprised.

"That's very true," I whisper before slamming my lips on his.

He quickly responds kissing me back harder. I moan quietly into the kiss pressing myself against him. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist pulling me even closer. He maneuvers us so he's the one on top all while not breaking the kiss. I lick his bottom lip demanding entrance and growl when he refuses. I run my hands through his hair and pull roughly tugging his head back breaking the kiss. He closes his eyes moaning lowly as I attack his throat with hot kisses and sharp bites.

"Adrian," he quietly moans knocking some sense back into me. I push him off me breathing hard and he lays next to me on his back breathing just as hard.

"We can't," I whisper breathlessly.

"I know," he comments catching his breath. I turn on my side looking at him as I run a finger across his jaw.

"I'm sorry," I mumble as he closes his eyes enjoying the touch.

"Me too," he whispers gently grabbing my hand on his face.

I smile weakly as he gets up helping me up in the process. I stand walk to one side of the bed as he walks to other side. I watch as he slowly takes off his shirt. My eyes follow his movements like a hawk and I smirk in appreciation of his bare chiseled chest. His eyes fill with lust as I pull down my pants leaving me in panties and t-shirt. He one ups me when he also strips out of his pants revealing black briefs that are tighter due to his arousal.

We spend another moment just eyeing each other up and down. Not caring for a moment that we shouldn't be doing this. That we shouldn't be looking at each other like a piece of meat and we haven't eaten in years. I go so far as to lick my lips which quickly draws his attention. We both move at the same time practically tackling each other down onto the bed. He ends up hot and hard on top of me kissing me passionately. He continues his assault trailing kisses down my neck. I bite my lip holding back a moan not wanting to wake Molly.

I arch in pleasure under his greedy hands sliding in between my legs. My hands roam his chest leaving deep claw marks which heal seconds after being made. He hisses against my skin, but doesn't pull away. Instead he bites my neck leaving a deep teeth mark which also heals soon after. He smirks pinning my arms above me with one hand while the other roams my body. I moan and gasp softly feeling light shocks run through me. I look up at him lustfully as he watches my body writher in pleasurable pain below his. He sends another small shock through me and I bite my lip until I can taste blood.

He leans back down capturing my lips with his. Gently sucking on my bruised lip soothing the pain away. The kiss slows down as our adrenaline from finally touching each other dies down. He pulls me closer wrapping his arms protectively around me. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the slow sensual kiss. He moans quietly, a low deep rumble from the back of his throat. It goes straight down to my center. I push him onto his back straddling him and pull away breathing hard. He looks up at me breathlessly.

"Adrian," he whispers gripping my small waist in those big hands of his.

"Sylar," I whisper back shivering under his touch.

He pulls me to his chest and I cuddle to him feeling exhaustion hit me hard. We're both sweaty from making out, but neither of us care right now. He kisses the top of my head as I close my eyes getting comfortable on top of him. Our legs quickly get tangled together and his arms tighten around my waist. I gently kiss his chest listening to the relaxing beating of his heart lulling me to sleep.

"Adrian…Adrian…Adrian, please wake up."

I quietly groan slowly opening my eyes confused. What's going on? I look around remembering that we're staying in some crappy motel. I feel Sylar's arm tighten around my waist pulling me closer to him. I smile feeling completely safe which I haven't felt in a long time. My gaze quickly snaps to Molly's bed which is empty. Before I can have a panic attack and wake Sylar I see her standing at the foot of my bed.

"Molly, sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask looking at her concerned. She runs over to the side of the bed near me and I notice she's silently crying.

"I'm scared. I had a nightmare," she whimpers softly.

"Awe, come here," I say motioning her to get under the covers with me. She smiles weakly and crawls into bed. I quickly wrap my arm around her pulling her closer. "It's going to be okay Molly and why is that?"

"Because you and Mr. Sylar are going to protect me," she whispers cuddling to me. I smile kissing the top of her head.

"Exactly," I reply listening as her breathing slows down.

"Is she okay?" I glance over my shoulder at Sylar who looks down at her concerned. I smile turning back to her watching as he gently brushes some hair out of her sleeping face.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I explain as his arm wraps around the both of us protectively.

"Oh," he murmurs.

"Why do you care?" I ask unable to hold back my curiosity any longer. There's so much about him that has changed in such a short amount of time. It's almost unbelievable that he's the same man from my vision so long ago.

"Because…we're a team," he replies after a few minutes of silence.

"Almost like a family?" I question nervously holding her nervously. His arms around us tighten slightly before relaxing.

"A very dysfunctional family," he answers amused.

"Goodnight Sylar," I whisper closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Adrian," he says after kissing my shoulder.

"Night mom…dad…" Molly mumbles half asleep.

I didn't say anything and neither did Sylar. We both heard exactly what she said. I buried my face gently into her hair while Sylar buried his face in my hair. Both of us trying to hide our huge smiles.

**A/N: Okay, please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Location

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing besides my original character Adrian Black and anyone else I come up with.**

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reads this! Please, please, please review so I know what you guys are thinking! Also, let me know if you think any of the characters are too OOC!**

_The night is dark and cool, the hotel calm and quiet. Peaceful. That changes when men in black clothing with large automatic guns start moving around the premises. All heading towards the same location. Room 103. They stop outside the door for a brief moment before breaking down the door and rushing inside. Before the people in the room can so much as move they're gunned down. Three bodies like motionless on the bed covered in blood and riddled with bullets. The two adults received the brunt of the force both trying to protect the small child in between them. Unfortunately their efforts are in vain. The men in black move towards the bodies shoving a dagger in the back of the head of each adult. Killing them wasn't the problem, keeping them dead is._

I sit up panting hard while looking around the room as tears stream down my face. The room is calm and unchanged, but I can sense not for long. The vision is clear, but the timing isn't which can only mean that it's going to happen soon.

"What's wrong?" Sylar asks while sitting up and looking at me full of concern. I shake my head trying to gather my thoughts and find my voice. He reaches over a sleeping Molly in between us and places a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. I draw strength from him.

"We have to leave. Now," I urge while practically jumping out of bed. He nods not wasting time with questions. No doubt he can sense my subdued panic and knows I'm not joking around. He hurriedly puts on a shirt and pulls on his jeans from before as I slip on my own jeans.

"Molly, come on…we have to go," he whispers scooping her up into his arms without any trouble.

"Sylar," she mumbles in her sleep, but doesn't wake up. He holds her closer to his chest protectively and we head to the door. I stop midstride when I hear quiet but fast footsteps getting closer.

"It's too late. Take her and go—"  
"No, I'm not leaving you behind," Sylar hisses furiously. "But you can leave me—"

"No, I won't leave you anymore than you'll leave me," I insist glaring at him for even suggesting it. Even though I suggested it not even a minute ago.

"It's not about you or me, but the team remember? Molly needs you, the others need you Adrian. Take Molly and go. I'll meet you there…I promise," he says while handing her over to me. I bite my lip holding back tears and an argument to stay to with him. I hate him for being right. When the hell did he get so selfless? And why does it have to be now of all times?

"Fine, but if you don't come I won't hesitate in hunting you down," I promise making that familiar smug smirk of his appear.

"I don't doubt it," he whispers huskily before kissing me. He pulls me as close as he can without crushing Molly in between us. I close my eyes reveling in the warmth of his embrace and the taste of his lips on mine. The moment is gone far too soon.

"Goodbye," I whisper as he pulls away.

"Goodbye," he quietly replies while caressing my cheek. He gives me one more chaste kiss before walking out of the hotel room.

Seconds later gunfire fills the air breaking the silence. I pull Molly closer who is jolted awake and clinging to me fearfully. I gently hush her while holding her tighter. I watch the door waiting on edge for something to happen, but nothing does. Sylar leads whoever is out there away. I cautiously walk out leaving everything behind and survey the scene, but there's no one around. I take a deep breath expanding my wings before flying off into the morning light.

I continue flying pushing myself harder increasing my speed exponentially. As this rate I'll be able to make it to the secret location within the next few hours. I'll probably be there before the others. Good, gives me time to get everything ready for them when they arrive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I arrive just around the time I expected. Molly's awake and heartbroken that Sylar stayed behind to protect us. I don't explain to her what exactly happened in hopes of not frightening her further. Instead I tell her that Sylar will be meeting us later. Not necessarily a lie as long as Sylar keeps his promise. He better keep his promise, but if not then I'm definitely going to keep mine.

I give Molly a tour of the large mansion, and let her explore the grounds after she finishes eating the lunch I made her. I explicitly tell her to stay close, and not to wander far. I will need to be able to get to her quickly if trouble should arise. She understands and hurries off heading towards the tire swing making me smile. Such innocence.

The grounds hold a large Victorian styled mansion, a horse stable, and barn. The latter two empty of animals because I'm not here enough to take care of them, and I don't trust people snooping around the property. All this is owned by my least used alias providing this place with a higher chance of secrecy and protection. It's surrounded by woods without anything near it for miles. The perfect location to lay low.

The mansion is substantial and gorgeous. It has over a dozen bedrooms, all huge and elegant, and even more bathrooms. The bedrooms are all located on the second floor along with my private study and library. Downstairs contains the huge kitchen and adjoining dining room. As well as an incredible home theatre, multiple sitting areas including the main living room, two more studies, and of course grand foyer. The mansion is very up to date and modern when it comes to amenities even though the décor is classic and traditional. However, my favorite aspect of the mansion is the wrap around porch. I've always wanted to have one.

Thoughts of Sylar being taken begin filling my head with horrible thoughts. That's how I find myself cleaning the entire place from top to bottom. The sheets changed, the furniture polished, and kitchen filled to the rim with food. Molly enjoyed going into town saying it was something out of a fairytale book with it being so small and quaint.

"Adrian, a car pulled up," Molly says tearing me away from my Sylar filled thoughts. I close my eyes listening for the sound of friend or foe. I relax opening my eyes when I hear murmurs of awe at the house.

"It's Peter's group," I say smiling relieved they made it here safely.

"Really?" She exclaims excited making me smile warmly at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go greet them," I say brushing some hair out of her face. She grins grabbing my hand and drags me towards the front door making me laugh. She's down the porch steps seconds after I open the door.

"Emma, this is Adrian. The woman Claire and I were telling you about. Adrian, this is Emma," Peter says with a wide smile. Awe, he's so head over heels.

"Nice to meet you," she says slowly and I realize she's deaf. Not that it's a problem or anything. Just interesting.

"You as well Emma," I reply holding out my hand towards her. I ignore the way the rest of the group, minus Molly and Emma, tense in anticipation. As if I would attack her or something with them watching. I smile gently shaking her hand which makes the doubters relax.

"Where's Sylar?" Bennett asks making me scowl and squeeze Emma's hand roughly. She flinches and I quickly release her feeling guilty for harming her. Peter pulls her to his side eyeing me warily while Claire stares at me confused, but Bennett seems to catch on. All on high alert once more.

"He was detained," I answer tersely making them grow silent in understanding.

"He'll be fine," Claire says surprising me. I turn to her and she soothingly places a hand on my arm making me spare her a small smile. I motion them to follow me inside which they do after the men grab the bags from the car.

"For now everything that is mine is yours. Molly can give you a tour of the place. Pick whichever room you want. Use the kitchen or whatever. Like I said what mine is yours so feel free. I'll see you later—"

"Where are you going?" Claire asks with a mix of confusion and concern.

"Out. Now this time please lay low and stay out of trouble. We need to be completely off the radar. Oh, and don't go into my bedroom," I stress looking at them conveying the seriousness of my command.

"How do we know which room is yours?" Peter asks making me smirk amused.

"It's the only room in the place that is locked," I answer before heading out.

I walk towards the woods deciding to go on foot rather than fly. It's been so long since I've hiked this path. The woods out here are beautiful and so serene. I wish Sylar was here to enjoy it with me, but no he had to go and play the hero. Asshole.

I glare at the clear blue sky wishing for nothing more, besides Sylar being here, for it not to be so bright and happy. Fortunately I can change that. Moments later storm clouds blow in, and a sharp crack of lightning rips across the sky. Rolls of thunder and a torrent of rain follows.

I smirk for a moment enjoying the soothing feel of warm rain against my skin. Almost like a bath. I close my eyes letting the rain wash over me. A bright flash of lightning followed by a booming sound of thunder tear me away from my inner peace. I'm screaming before I can stop myself, crying out my pain and fear. Releasing all the dark emotions coursing through me, pulling me apart. I scream and cry for my family left behind, for hunted people like me, for those who have suffered like Molly, and of course for losing Sylar.

"Adrian."

I whip around surprised at the sound of a familiar velvet voice. I stare in disbelief at the man standing at the edge of the clearing soaked to the bone. His jeans and shirt littered with bullet holes and stained with blood. Wounds that have long since healed. Dark messy hair slicked back from the downpour.

"Sylar," I breathe out.

"Yes," he responds walking towards me.

"Sylar," I repeat stronger than before.

"Yes," he says while holding his arms open for me.

I waste no more time and run towards him making him smile. I launch myself at him and he easily catches me in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands grip the back of my thighs holding me up. I bury my face into the crook of his neck taking in his scent. A peculiar but perfect mix of rain, gunpowder, and a smell uniquely his own.

"You're such an idiot," I scold without any real malice.

"I know," he whispers pulling me closer.

"I can't stand you right now," I mutter while nuzzling his neck gently.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs before kissing the top of my head sweetly.

I pull away minutely to stare into those big chocolaty brown eyes of his. He stares back and just like before I am unsure on who moves first, but before I know it his lips are on mine. I close my eyes wrapping my arms and legs tighter around him refusing to let him go again. He greedily licks my bottom lip and I, being weak under his touch, let him in immediately. Our tongues battle for dominance before his wins this round. His tongue explores my mouth leaving no crevice untouched. Lust, need, and desire shoot straight down to my heat demanding more.

I moan lowly into the kiss which he eagerly swallows up. For a moment I think his knees buckle, but I realize before my ego can be bruised that he's laying me down. The grass is soft and wet from the continuous rain. Neither of us care. His body is hot and heavy on mine, but I pull him closer regardless. His lips leave my causing a small whimper to escape me before I can stop it. He leans back watching me, pupils blown wide with lust and desire barely leaving a rim of brown. I roll my hips impatiently into his hard erection earning a deep moan from him. A sound I like so much I roll my hips once more earning it again.

"Adrian," he groans while leaning down once more.

"Sylar," I purr while running my hands through his hair.

Our lips meet once again in a clash of tongue and teeth and passion. Neither of us caring that it's raining, or that we're outside in the open, or that we should head back to the mansion. The only thing of importance is that we're back in each other's arms. He is mine and I am his. Now is the time to prove it.

**A/N: Sex scene in the next one? Too soon? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
